What The Night Holds
by FangsOut
Summary: What happens when Eric falls for another telepath other than Sookie? What series of events would take place after finding out what is really going on with his new telepathic interest? Eric/OC rated m for later chapters.
1. Homecoming, Coming Home

My name is Giselle. I'm a twenty-three year old run away. I've been roaming the country for years in search of something that I'm not even sure I'll ever be able to find, myself. A series of unfortunate events in my life have led me back here, Bon Temps. I found myself sitting outside of Merlotte's the only real bar in town. I was born and raised here in Bon Temps. Until i was seventeen, this was home. I ran away when I was a teenager because I felt as if there was something more than what Bon Temps had to offer me. But yet six long years later I find myself back in the same town that I felt was eating me alive.

"Giselle?" a mans voice questioned from a few feet away.

"Yes, Sam it's me," I said low as I stepped in the light of the parking lot. Sam had been a dear friend of mine.

Sam stood in front of me eyes scanning my body to see what had changed, "Wow you look great. Six years really can change a person a lot. Tattoos I see? You really?" He stared at a fully developed woman and not the young girl I was when I left. I stand at 5 feet 6 inches. Taller than most girls in this podunk town. I have fire engine red hair, a nose ring and 22 tattoos.

My head dropped and I chuckled, "Yeah six years really does take a toll on a person," I let yet another little chuckle out, "The tattoos are each like their own little battle scar and experience. I'm a different person now Sam. I'm not that shy and afraid little girl you once knew."

"Regardless it's great to see you again. Bon Temps and I were never the same after you left," he smirked as he reached out for a hug. I stepped in and wrapped my arms around him. Every memory of my childhood came rushing back to me. Sam and I had been through so much in the years before and I know that my leaving Bon Temps wasn't easy for him to deal with. I was the only one who knew what he really was. He wasn't like the rest of us and I realized that early on in our friendship.

Loosening my grip on his shirt I pulled back, "Sam, I have a favor to ask you."

"Elle anything for you," he was the one of the very few people who called me Elle.

"I need a job and place to stay for a while and know this is a lot to ask coming from someone who you haven't seen or heard from in six years but I need your help. I can't keep running. I'm old enough now to accept that," my eyes fixed on his. He let out a little yelp. I giggled he never could say no to me.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bar.

Reluctantly my feet shuffled across the parking lot, "Sam I'm not sure I'm ready for this right now," but by the time the words escaped my lips the front door Merlotte's was wide open and most of the eyes in the bar were fixed on us. Sookie Stackhouse was the first person in view that wasn't just a blur.

"Giselle?" a long pause "Giselle Monroe? Is that really you?" Sookie asked as she stepped closer.

I smiled and nodded. Sookie slung her arms around me and squealed. Sookie and myself has also been very close. I was the only other telepath in the town. She was like a sister to me and I know she was hurt when I left but I had to and she later understood that.

"Girl there's a lot going on around here that you just wouldn't believe. But I'm not going to get into that right now. We'll have plenty of time to catch up, won't we?" she cocked her head to the side with a lopsided grin. That's Sookie for you, always cheerful and optimistic about everything. It was almost as if I had never left.

"I believe so. Sam has generously given me a job and place to live," Sookie's grin grew bigger than before.

"It's kind of like the old days. Both of us here at Merlotte's.... again. But if you excuse me I have some really cranky people in the corner booth to tend to," She hugged me again and bounced off to take care of her customers.

A few other people had walked over to greet me. Sam ushered me back to his office and outfitted me with a uniform.

"Feel like working tonight? You do remember how it works, right?" He asked as he sat twirling in his chair.

"Why not, yes I do it's like riding a bike. Sam I may be a lot of things these days but stupid is not one of them," I smiled as I tied the black apron around my waist. I grabbed a order tablet and pen off of the desk by the door and walked out.

I walked back out into the bar. Sookie was leaning over the counter waiting for LaFayette to hand her the last plate of her order.

"Elle so you're gonna take the odd tables. Arlene just ran out one of her kids fell at home and she's going to check on them." I nodded and headed off.

The night seemed to be going decently other than the nagging questions about what had happened to me and where I had gone that had been going through everyones head. Around 11 o'clock the front doors opened and my night was about to get much more interesting. The Shreveport vampires walked in and took a seat at one of my tables. Eric sat on the side of the booth facing the door and Pam sat across from him. I knew right away who they were from my travels. I personally never had a run in with them but they are very well known. I started to walk to the table to take their trublood order. Right as I stepped up to the table Sookie walked over.

"Eric what the hell are you doing here?" she snapped coldly.

"Sookie, I'm not here for you tonight. I'm here for her," He said as his hand arose pointing at me.

**___________________________________**

**_Authors Note:_**

This is my first fanfic in years. Hope you all enjoy. Please leave me some reviews. :)


	2. Vater Bruder Kind

"Giselle? You're here for Giselle? I don't understand how do you know her?" Sookie asked as she stepped beside me and reached for my hand.

"We know she's like you. A telepath. And we need her." There was a long pause "I need her." He said without unlocking his cold stare on me.

"Eric you can't have her! She will not do your bidding for you like I do. We have an agreement. If you need help you use me, no one else!" she demanded as she took a step in front of me as if to protect me. God Bless her. Nothing could protect me if Eric Northman really wanted me.

"Sookie! Just stop. I'm standing right here and I can answer for myself." I said as I stepped back to her side.

Quickly turning to me, "But Elle you don't know who these vampires are and what they are capable of."

"I'm not stupid. I know that he is Eric Northman and he's sheriff of this area. Sookie, I have a talent that not even you possess. I can read vampires as well as humans and I'm sure Mr. Northman knows this already. That is why he is here." I replied in an even toned voice.

"You can what?! How ca-"

"So you'll help me then?" Eric interrupted.

"I'll see." I said with a half hearted grin.

"We could just make her." Pam said as if she could make a game out of it.

I turned around quickly and leaned over the table in Pam's face, "You can't make me do anything that I'm not willing to do."

"You're either a very strong willed and reckless human or very very stupid." Pam said as she stared me up and down. "Either way this may be fun." She smirked.

"I know that whatever vampires want with me they can't afford to loose me so I have nothing to worry about." I stood straight up to meet Eric's gaze.

"You telepaths are the same. Strong willed and crazy. I'm intrigued and very little these days intrigues me." He said sitting back against the window facing the end of the table, "Please sit."

"We can't, unlike you we are working and it is rather busy in here tonight." Sookie said sharply taking me by the arm and pulling me to the bar.

We both went back to waiting on our tables. Eric and Pam just sat at their table waiting for close. In passing Eric's thoughts kept creeping into my head. Thoughts of what he could do to me. I think he was just doing that as some sort of scare tactic. Besides Eric is a very brilliant, bright and scary vampire even at the best of times. I just shook all of that off. At closing I helped Sookie to finish draining the bottles of ketchup in to each other. We giggled and laughed as we reminisced about the past and all the adventures we had as kids, though they all seem to be quite subdued compared to what we both had been through in the most recent years. For those few brief moments we had slipped into a world that took us far away from Merlotte's and Bon Temps. We had also seemed to have forgotten that Eric had been waiting patiently in the corner booth. We finished up and gathered our belongings from Sam's office and walked toward the door. Eric and Pam soon followed suit.

"Giselle, will you help me or not?" Eric growled.

"Mr. Northman I'm not sure why you need my help or what exactly you think I can do for you but seeing as you are sheriff of this area, yes I will help you. Besides Godric, your maker, was very kind to me in a time of need." I said as I stopped at my car to get a suitcase out of the trunk.

"You know Godric?! How? When?" Eric asked just as puzzled as the rest.

"Eric I've been alone in this world for many years and while in Dallas I met quite a few vampires. I was looking for death at the time. I met Godric in a wheat field that I had visited often to look back on my life and to contemplate my future. There he sat quiet and alone. He smiled his very calming and reassuring smile and invited me to sit with him. I took my place next to him on the blanket he had laid out. He explained to me that he had been drawn to that field that night by a source of power which he himself had never known. We sat there and talked for hours before he had to leave. We made this a nightly routine to meet up and talk. It lasted for weeks. Until one night I didn't show and he knew something was wrong. Godric went looking for me that night and not too far from the field in which I met him he found me nearly dead and raped. It wasn't like me to be attacked I've been a fighter my whole life. But I was jumped by a group of men. They beat and raped me, then left me for dead..." I trailed off as a single tear fell from my eye. With a huge gulp and a sniffle I continued. " Godric found me just in time. He fed me to keep me alive. He knew he had to take care of me. Godric became the family I never had. He had confided in me that he later on realized that I was that source of power he had been drawn to in that field that fateful night." Eric slumped down beside my car.

"My Godric. Vater. Bruder. Kind." Eric said speaking half english and half german.

I leaned down and sat next to him, "He spoke of you in the same language. Father. Brother. Child. I've seen your turning as if I had been there first hand the night it happened." Eric snapped his head up to look at me. "Yes, being a telepath allows me to see memories like movies as well as hear thoughts. Godric shared a lot with me. He is a very wise and amazing person. Because of Godric I'll never be the same. I've changed my ways because of him. He gave me life. He gave me something to live for."

Eric grinned "He's good at that. Always has been." Eric grabbed my hand.

"You have a lot of love and loyalty to him. Thousands of years. To only know that kind of love and devotion would be divine. And because you are Godric's child I'm here at your beck and call. Eric there were times I had begged Godric to turn me and he wouldn't. He gave more reasons to live a life full of friends, light and love."

"He saw something in you. He knew you were special. That's why. Just as I know you are special. There's something about you that interests me. I feel as if I've known you my whole 'life'"

I giggled. "Really? That's kind of funny he told me that more than a few times." We had been so involved with our conversation that we both forgot about Pam and Sookie. But by the time we both realized this, they were gone. Sookie went on to her house and Pam was off somewhere not too far away.

"Guess Sookie was tired of being second rate tonight." Eric remarked as he quickly stood lending me a hand. "Ah, she'll get over it."

"Do you want her to get over it? I mean you guys seem to have this unspoken sexual tension between the two of you. I feel as though you want her to be mad about this just to know she cares about you."

With his devilish grin he replied "Sookie has held my interest from the moment I met her. But there's something about you that drawls me to you more than I've felt drawn to anyone, other than Godric."

We started walking towards Sam's trailer, where all the lights had been blazing since sunset.

"Godric told me that I'd run into his child once I returned home."

"Did that scare you?" Eric asked as if he wanted me to be scared, yet at the same time not.

"Of course not. Knowing that Godric respects me I feel protected, as if I'm standing under his wing."

Eric's phone rang. He lifted to see who would be calling him. It was Godric.

_My Child I feel that you have met a very close friend of mine._

"Yes Godric." Eric's face had distorted into what could only be described as a medieval grin.

_You are to protect her and keep her out of harms way. She will give you things that you never thought were possible. She's very special. I love her, she's my human child and I would do anything for her. Eric I trust you and only you with protecting this precious gift. _

"Yes Godric. I'll protect her as if she were mine." Eric said as he placed his hand on the small of my back as we got closer to Sam's.

_Vater. Bruder. Kind. I love you above all others._

There from the corner of the stone faced viking gods eye came one single bloody tear. "Vater. Bruder. Kind." Eric snapped his phone shut and wiped the tear from his face.

I closed my eyes and I heard the thoughts racing through Eric's head.

_Why does Godric feel that she needs to be protected so badly?_

_What did he mean she can give me things I never thought were possible?_

_I miss him more than life. _

My eyes flew open to the statuesque Eric staring at me. "Sorry I didn't mean to."

"I'll have to get used to the fact that someone can actually get into my head now." He smiled.

"Well Mr. Northman this is where I leave you for the night. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." I said as I turned to reach for the door handle of the trailer.

I felt a cold breath on my neck. Eric had moved right up to my back. "Take care of yourself during the day Giselle and I'll see you soon."

I felt my whole body shiver. And as fast as I turned around he was gone. I heard the engine of his corvette roar and tires squealing as he sped out of the parking lot.

**__________________________**

**Authors Note:**

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and added this story to their alerts. I appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Chapters will get longer I promise.


	3. My Viking Saviour

Once my hands and knees had stopped shaking I turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. Once inside I found Sam who was making up the pull out sofa for me.

"Thanks again Sam. I'd probably be sleeping in my car or out in the woods somewhere had you not agreed to let me stay here." I smiled as I dropped my suitcase on the floor.

"Nonsense I wouldn't have allowed that." He replied as he feverishly tucked the sheets under the mattress.

I spaced out for a second and somehow had tapped into Godric's thoughts even though were hundreds of miles apart.

_Be safe my child and Eric will take care of you. __Du er nu och för alltid min litten en__,__ I love you._

I shook my head as the tears had steadily began falling from my eyes. "Godric," I softly said to myself.

"Elle are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Sam asked with a hint of frenzy in his voice.

I lightly chuckled, "I'm fine. I'm just missing a very important person in my life right now."

"Who is that?"

"Godric. He's a two thousand year old vampire from Dallas that took me in when I was alone and homeless." I replied as I rummaged through my suitcase looking for a tank top and pj pants.

"Elle, just like with Sookie I don't like that you are hanging out with Vampires. They are no good for you."

I sat on the pull out and shook my head, "Sam, Godric is better for me than most people in this world. He would never or could never harm me. He's protected me even when doing so meant he was being disloyal to his own kind."

"I just don't like it. We just got you back. And next thing you know you'll be sleeping with one of them fanged freaks and they'll end up turning you."

"Haha Sam you are one to call someone a freak. Dog boy." I began laughing so hard I snorted.

Sam laughed right along with me, "It's good to see some things never change."

"Ha yeah no matter how hard I try still can't get rid of that damn snorting," we both laughed.

"Elle why did you run away?" Sam asked leaning against the counter.

"Sam it's hard to explain. I just felt as if there were more out there for me. Like I was destined to be somewhere else for those years. I felt drawn away from here."

He moved over to the bed and leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, "Goodnight Elle. It's good to have you back"

I raised the corner of my mouth in a half smile, "Goodnight Sam."

He disappeared into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. I sat on the edge of the bed for what seemed like only a few minutes. By the time I had looked up at the clock an hour at passed. I could hear Sam steadily snoring and barking. I laughed to myself. While I was changing into my pj's I heard a noise from the front yard. "What the hell could that be," I thought to myself out loud. I slid my flip flops back on and walked to the front door. There standing in the yard was a tall white figure. Someone I'd recognize anywhere. It was Jason Stackhouse. I smiled and opened the door.

"Jason? Is that you?" I asked as I slowly walked towards him.

"Giselle? You really are back." He replied as he reached forward to hug me.

I laughed slightly, "Yeah I'm back."

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said grabbing my hands and holding them out in front of me checking out the changes I had made in my appearance. "You look good."

"Thank you Jason." I replied as he began to twirl me around like a ballet dancer.

"Good enough to eat," He said as he held my hand above my head. I stopped when he said that. I turned back to him and much to my surprise it wasn't Jason Stackhouse that had been twirling me. What stood in front of me was nothing short of terrifying yet I was unable to scream. The tall gangly monster that stood before me had blood red eyes that pierced through me as if they were daggers. It had long steely fingers with claws on the ends. I dropped to my knees. I couldn't be sure what I was staring at. I only knew it was here to kill me. To answer my calls for death only it was years too late. It stood in front of me and twisted its fist. With that motion I felt an excruciating pain in my stomach. I let out a scream worse than those heard in horror movies. The monster then kicked me in the face forcing me to my back. It stood over me still using Jason Stackhouse's voice "You shouldn't have come back here. You are messing with forces beyond your control and comprehension."

"What could you possibly want from me?" I managed to spit out coughing up blood at the same time.

"It's not what I want from you. I'm here to stop you from helping the others." The green rotten monster said as it kicked me in the side. Being kicked by this monster felt like having a sledge hammer slammed into my side with the force of everything in the world. I cried out yet again. It kicked harder actually kicking me across the yard.

_Where is Sam? Why hasn't he come to my aid? What the hell am I going to do this thing doesn't stop?_ All these thoughts raced through my head as I rolled over finding myself on my back facing the night sky once more. I didn't even hear the footsteps of the creature as it approached me again. As it reached down and dug it's claws into my throat I thought I was going to die. As it dug its claws deeper in my skin I began bleeding a lot. A low feral growl came from behind it. Shocked the creature let go of my throat and turned around to see what had dared to challenge it. There stood Eric Northman. My viking saviour. I blacked out from the loss of blood. By the time I came to I felt a warm thick red liquid being poured down my throat. Eric was feeding me. I didn't recognize the house we were in.

Choking on his blood, "What th-"

"Shush just drink and ask questions later. You need to drink to survive." He said forcing his wrist against my lips. He held me close to his cold bare chest. A few seconds later he pulled his wrist back and held my head up.

"Home only for a few hours and I already being targeted."

"A home coming for the ages, huh?" Eric said as he ran his fingers through my hair brushing it out of my face. I laid there in his arms like a rag doll. My body was lifeless and limp. He sat back and pulled me up to his chest and allowed me to fall asleep in his lap.

I woke up sometime around noon. I was laying on a lush leather sofa with a note under my hand. The note read...

_Dearest Giselle,_

_You should be feeling better by now, hopefully. I brought you here to my house last night after you were attacked. You fell asleep before I could get you back to Sam Merlotte's and I didn't want to wake you. Make yourself at home. There is a change of clothes on the dining room table, I had Pam pick them up. Hopefully they are to your liking. I'll see you around 5:30. We need to talk._

_E._

I laughed to myself he signed the note "E." really? I began to move about on the couch. Moving slowly at first expecting soreness or some kind of pain. But I felt nothing. Thankfully. Once I figured out that it would be okay for me to move around I got up and headed to towards the dinning room. On my way I passed a full length mirror and stood there for a second staring repulsed at what was staring back at me. I was covered head to toe in blood and mud. I shook my head and walked over to the table to see what Pam had picked out for me. Much to my surprise and delight it was something I could or would actually wear. A pair of black skinny jeans, vintage band t-shirt and pair of new converse all stars. I still felt a little tired from the night before and decided to lay down just for a few minutes longer before I took a shower and changed. Hours went by. I finally became animated again around 5, right before dusk. I sprinted up the stairs down the long hallway and into the bathroom to run my bath water. The large tub took quite a few minutes to fill up. I stripped my dirt disgusting clothes and kicked them with my foot to the side. I stepped into the tub slowly and sank in. I laid there motionless for a few minutes just relaxing when I heard foot steps in the hallway. The door creaked open and standing there was a stark naked Eric. He stood with his right elbow against the door frame supporting his entire weight and the other hand on his hip.

I sank even deeper into the tub, "Modesty isn't a strong suit of yours is it?" I asked barely peeking over the rim of the tub.

He smirked. "Centuries of lust and sexual revolution have made me numb to modesty to be honest."

_I could do things to you that would make you weak in the knees for days._

He knew I had tapped into his thoughts as he watched my face quickly change through 4 different shades of red. At that moment I had flash backs of the night I had been raped and I broke down and cried. I sat up out of the tub and laid my head on the edge as I gasped for an escape from the images flashing in my mind. Eric, faster than I could comprehend had grabbed a bathrobe and chair and pulled it up next to the tub.

________________________

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for the wonderful reviews and comments. Hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far.

Translation: _Du er nu och för alltid min litten en -_ You are now and forever my little one, i love you.


	4. Old Soul

With his strong cold hands Eric took my face and held it. I was still crying and gasping for air as if I were drowning. He looked me in the eyes though a word did not escape is lips he was telling me to slow down and that I wasn't in harms way. I slowed my breathing down as much as I could.

"They can't harm you anymore. I'm here. Nothing shall make you feel weak ever again. I promise." He said as he brushed stray hairs out of my face.

Inhaling deeply I replied, "It's not that I'm afraid they can harm me again. I just can't seem to get rid of the haunting images out of my head. It's been five years and it feels as though it were yesterday."

Eric wasn't sure what to say he just stayed as still as could be letting me vent as much as I wanted to. A few minutes went by and I had calmed down considerably. Being around him made me feel more at ease and peace than being around anyone else other than Godric. "I'm not sure what it is about you, but in my some thousand years I'd never met someone that I've felt so protective of. At least not since I had been human." Eric said allowing me to raise my head from his hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked inquisitively as I relaxed and sat back against the tub.

Eric sat back against the chair and stared at the wall behind me. "It's been about a thousand and twelve years since I've talked about her." He pause deep in thought. "She was seventeen years old the last time I had seen her. Her name was Elise. She was the prettiest girl in the village. And she was mine. I had been so deeply in love with her. She made me feel like a child. She was the only woman I had ever loved before I was turned and up until yesterday the only woman I had ever loved."

Yesterday? I questioned in my mind. He met me yesterday does he some how feel that he loves me already? It's too soon, can't be, can it? All these thoughts raced through my head while Eric had gathered his. I shook those thoughts off and went back to staring at my very own greek god sitting before me. I reached up and touched his hand, instantly I was flashed back to a village that was in utter chaos. There I saw Eric just as beautiful and chiseled as he stood before me today. He was standing in the corner of what we would these days describe as an alley. I thought at first he was just staring at the wall until he shifted his body to the side and there I saw a beautiful girl with long red ringlets. She was much shorter than he. She was crying. I realized at that moment this was the last time that he had seen his beloved before he was turned. After a long passionate kiss and a kind hug he turned from her and walked away tears swelling in his eyes. I was snapped back to present day. I felt drained as if I had went back in time. There was no way I'd ever get used to the whole time traveling part of my "gift." Eric looked at me bewildered.

"How... did you do that?"

"There's several things about my gift that I don't understand and can't control. That being one of them. Time traveling, as I call it, happens every now and then. There's a reason for why I was taken back to that point in time with you. It just isn't obvious now why." I said as I shifted my weight in the water.

_Does Godric know about this?_

Reading his mind. "Yes he does. The first time it happened with him was the night I 'relived' your turning."

He just stared at me.

I raised my hand out of the water and looked at it. I was turning into a prune. It was time for me to get out. "Umm Eric would you... could you possibly give me a few minutes to myself so that I can get out and get dressed?"

"Yes of course." He replied as he stood and moved the chair back to its place in the bathroom. And in one swift motion he was gone. Door closed behind him.

I stepped out of the tub and stood on the rug in front of it. There across from me was yet another full length mirror. I stepped up to it. Staring at my body. I'm not what you would call skinny. I have a few rolls here and there. I don't think that Eric could ever find me physically attractive. I lowered my head and took a deep breath.

_My Child you have nothing to worry about. You are more beautiful than you know._

Somehow Godric always knew when to tap into my feelings and when to send me words of encouragement. I looked at the mirror and smiled. If Godric thought I was beautiful it must have been true. With that I threw my clothes on and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I opened the door to the bathroom and walked out slowly. Across the hall from where I was standing was double doored bedroom. This being the biggest room in the house had to be Eric's. The door was open and there Eric sat on the bed that had been cloaked in blood red satin sheets. I walked up to the doorway.

"You may enter." Eric said looking up. By this time he had managed to put a pair of tight jeans on. That was all that had graced his body.

I walked in the the lush room. The windows had been covered and every inch of the great escape had been light tight and sound proof. It was filled things far older than I. I smiled at Eric as I had began walking around the room to look at the curious things that had filled it. Hanging on the wall across from his bed was a huge mirror that had been framed by a thick black intricate design. I trace the lines with my finger tips. I was then flashed back to what looked to be sometime are the early 1800's. The mirror had hung in a palace far more extreme and extravagant than anything I had ever seen in my life. There in a closet adjacent to the mirror was none other than Mr. Northman himself and the heiress to the throne. He had just finish having his way with her over and over again and he attacked her, draining her of every ounce of blood in her body. As he wiped the remaining drops of his lips with his devilish grin he walked out and over to the mirror and with little to no effort what so ever he took the mirror and left. Leaving the body of the young woman he had just had his fill of to be found by the help later on that evening. I snapped back to present day once again.

"Guess you figured out how I acquired that magnificent piece." He said smiling oh ever so slightly.

I looked back. "Yeah to say the least." I paused for a second. "I didn't that I could do that. Using an objects energy to see the past. That's a new one on me."

"There are a lot of aspects of your gift that you have yet to tap into."

"I'm guessing so. Godric helped me with a few of them and we were always finding new ones."

"You have a very old soul. I can sense it. You don't think like most people your age. That's very attractive to say the least considering in over a thousand years I haven't found anyone worthy of my attention." He said as he quick rose and stood at my back.

Turning around, "Ha you find me attractive? Yeah okay. That's a new one to me. Look I've never been the bell of the ball. I've never been the leading lady. I've always been in the background and aiding the leading ladies. Like Sookie."

Leaning down to my ear. "Sookie Stackhouse has nothing on you. You, no matter what you think, deserve to be in the spotlight and in the foreground."

I smiled and dropped my head. "That's flattering especially coming from a man of your stature and devastatingly good looks but I think I'm more comfortable in the supporting role."

He lifted his hand to my chin and tilted it up towards him. "No, I promise you, you belong center stage."

I began to rise on my toes to have my lips meet his. At the exact moment that our lips were to meet my phone rang. Damn. It was probably for the better I thought as I reached into my back pocket and pulled the phone out. It was Sam. I couldn't talk to him right now. There's no way I could explain what had happened last night and how or why I had ended up at Eric Northman's house. There was no way knowing that there was a possibility that what ever had attacked me last night could resurface again once I either went back to his house or the bar. I was safer here with Eric than anywhere in Bon Temps.

"You aren't going to answer that?" Eric asked he had walked back over to the bed and sat down.

To be honest I just wanted to pounce on him like a kitten would have pounced on a ball of yarn. "No cause dealing with Sam Merlotte is the last thing I need today." I was praying that Eric would ask me to stay here at his house to keep an eye on me. But there's no way I would ask him out of pride.

Luckily the answer to my prayer had come. Eric turned toward me "Giselle you need to stay here. I can't have you too far from me. You'll be far safer here than anywhere else. I can't risk loosing you."

The corners of my mouth turned up in one of the biggest smiles I had ever had. "Eric I'd be more than glad to."


	5. Charms and Such

Eric stood and slowly walked over to me. He took me by the hand and asked me to follow him out of the room. We walked down the long corridor still holding hands. He stopped abruptly at the door several feet from his. He pulled a skeleton key out of his back pocket and unlocked the big antique door. He spoke before he opened it.

"This room is to be your room. It's just as light tight as mine. If you don't like that we can change it. There's a small passageway that links my room and this one. If the bed is not to your liking we can change that too. As well as anything else you see fit to change." He pushed the door open and pulled me in front of him to allow me to go first.

Before I entered the room I looked at him, "Eric really there's no need to change anything. I'm sure the room is more than adequate. Besides I'm more of a night person than you would think," I smiled. "I spent five years living with Godric so I'm on a vampire's sleep schedule anyways." I turned around and went a head and walked through the beautiful archway that led into the room. Much to my surprise the room was quite elegant. The walls were white with black accents throughout. There were antique pictures, paintings and decorations gracing the walls. The bed was what appeared to be a California King. It was huge and covered with black silk sheets. I walked in a little further and stared at some of the things in the room with amazement. There were a few modern touches such as a 60" flat screen hanging on the wall over the fire place with a playstation 3 and nintendo wii hooked up to it. I looked at him.

"Sometimes I get restless during the day and can't sleep so this is where I escape to and keep myself busy until I can drift away." He said as he sat on the bed.

The wall beside the bed had a picture of a young woman. She had red hair and was wearing a black dress. If I hadn't known any better this woman could have passed as a relative of mine. I didn't ask about her.

But I didn't have to, "She was yet another one of my wild romances. She held my attention for two years until she found out what I was. She and her family moved in the middle of the day and I was to never see her again." His face was straight as an arrow.

"Well some people just can't handle what they don't understand." I replied.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. I pulled my legs up and folded them under me. Sitting there like a child. "Do you know what it was that attacked me last night?"

He stood up and began pacing the floor as he if were agitated. "Giselle I can't be certain what it was. I've never seem on of those things before in my life."

"Whatever it was must have known that I was coming back and that I'd be helping you with whatever it is that you need me for. It told me that it was there 'to make sure I didn't help the others'."

"It knew you'd be there at Sam's. It was waiting for you. Can you really trust him?"

I looked shocked. "Of course. Sam and I've known each other quite a long time and I honestly don't think he could betray me like that. Has anything like that ever attacked Sookie that you know of?"

"No. But like you said you posses talents even she doesn't. You can help or hurt vampires. That's a great burden."

Changing the subject "I need to get my things from Sam's before dawn."

"There's no need we can buy you all new clothes." He said pulling his phone out ready to make a few calls to get me a shopping spree.

"That's all well and good but there's somethings in my suitcase that aren't articles of clothing and can't be replaced. They are priceless."

"And what could they be?"

"A few items that Godric has given me over the years. Every year for my birthday and the anniversary of our meeting he has given me a charm to add to a necklace. And some antique jewelry from his past."

"Well if they are from Godric then they are well worth retrieving. Would you like me to go for you?" He asked as he held his hand out for me to grab.

I reached up and placed my hand gently in his. "I would like to go as well. I don't think Sam's going to just let you in his house."

He nodded as we walked out of the room. He followed me down the stairs. We walked out of the house and to his corvette.

I peered over at him, "Would you mind terribly if I drove?"

Laughing "You think you can handle it?" He tossed me the keys.

I jumped in over the door and he smiled. I started the engine and revved it. Within a matter of 3 seconds we were doing 60 plus out of his driveway. The way there I pushed the car to it's limits. I got up to around 130 mph and Eric just grinned the whole time. He finally found someone who matched his driving skills and who wasn't afraid to push it. We ended up at Sam's somewhere around 10 p.m.. I pulled right up to Sam's trailer. Before I had cut off the engine Eric was at my door opening it for me. He leaned in and lent me a hand to get out. I walked up to the door with Eric at my heels. I opened the door to find Sam sitting at the table with a troubled look on his face.

"Giselle! God there you are. Are you okay? What happened?" He asked reaching for me. As he wrapped his arms around me he saw Eric standing behind me on the front porch. "What's he doing here?"

"There's way too much to explain now. But his here to protect me."

Sam examined my neck to see if I had been bitten.

"No I haven't been bitten. I'm okay now. But I'm here to get my things I'm going to live with Eric for a while until I know it's safe for me to return." I explained as I walked over and started gathering my suitcase.

"There's no way I can change your mind is there?"

"No Sam this is for my own good as well as yours and the safety of your bar." I walked towards the door. I turned around and smiled at him. "I'm sorry."

As soon as I reached the porch Eric had grabbed the suitcase out of my hand and started walking towards the corvette. I followed slowly. I felt horrible inside for having to do this to Sam but really it was for my own good and I had to look out for myself. We got back in the car and headed off. This time Eric was behind the wheel. We weren't going back to his house.

"Where are we going?"

"To Fangtasia. I need to make an appearance for an hour or two." He replied staring straight a head.

"This is should be interesting. So you never actually told me what you need my help with." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Well I was hoping to explain that to you later on but I might as well get it over with. There's a vampire around here that it trying to kill me to take over my area. But he or she is too coward to do it themselves so they are sending other vampires to do their bidding. I need you to listen to the vampires at the bar and wherever else we may go to see if you can get any indication of who it may be. Or at the very least help prevent future attacks on me." He answered still staring straight ahead.

God that's a great burden on my shoulders. Not only did I have to keep myself safe and out of harms way I had to make sure Eric was safe as well. Isn't that something we both needed each other more than we knew. Maybe this is why Godric had recommended that I returned home. Maybe he knew something that we didn't. Well who am I kidding of course he knew something we didn't he was after all 2000 years old. The rest of the drive to the bar had been very quiet. We pulled up to the bar it was around 12 a.m. . Eric got out and walked over and opened my door for me. We walked into Fangtasia holding hands. It was weird for me to be holding on to something so gorgeous. But if he wanted it then I was more than happy to oblige. Ad we walked into the bar it seemed as though the activities inside came to a halt. Awkward. Eric walked me over to the bar and sat me on a stool on the end. He leaned over to the vampire who was tending bar and whispered something to him.

"This is Chow. He will take care of your drink needs." With that he walked away and disappeared into the back room. He reappeared dress in something slightly more debonaire. He was dress in a black suit. He walked across the room to the stage area and took a seat in the big black arm chair in the center. As the activities resumed I sat motionless on the stool using my eyes to scan the crowd. I tapped into quite a few thoughts.

_I need one of these gorgeous fuckers to bite me._

_God who is the whore Eric brought in with him tonight? I'm prettier than she is!_

_I just wanted to get laid so bad tonight!_

_Maybe if I start dancing on the bar one of them will notice me._

_I just want to fuck her so hard that it hurts._

All of these thoughts were typical of those hanging out at vampire bar. They were all looking to either get laid or bitten or both. I just smiled. Eric had kept a close eye on me even from across the room.

______________

Authors Note:

I love hearing what you guys are thinking of the story. Your reviews keep me going. :)


	6. United

I had finally decided to get myself a drink. I turned to Chow. I ordered a white russian. Chow proceeded to make a vampire joke and ask me what blood type I wanted. I must admit coming from a vampire it was kind of funny. I let out a little chuckle. I turned around once I had my drink in hand. I tapped into yet another wave of thoughts. For the most part all were of the sexual nature. I had caught, out of the corner of my eye, a young lady she looked no older than 18 walking towards Eric. I watched her drop to her knees in front of him and offered herself. Eric just shooed her away. She was then proceeded but a precession of lonely women who wanted him to bite them so badly. Some were quite the eye sores. Others were average looking. One and only one really stood out to me. She was near the end of the line. She was gorgeous much like Eric she was tall, blonde and skinny. She knelt before him and quicker than my eyes could process he was about to grant her her wish he had her in his hands fangs out and ready to bite her neck until he peered over her shoulder and saw me. I tried to play as though I hadn't been looking or couldn't care. I mean really I shouldn't have because he needed to feed and I could understand not really wanting to live off of TruBlood when you could have the real thing. At that moment I had been hit with an image of Pam. She was hanging from a tree by silver chains. My eyes widened. I near fell off my stool and on to the floor if it hadn't been for Eric I would have. He held me in his arms while he tried to understand what was happening. My body began shaking uncontrollably. The images of Pam being tortured kept flashing through my mind. Finally after about 5 minutes or so I was snapped back to my body in the bar.

Gasping for air I tried to relay what I had just seen, "Pa...Pa..Pam."

"Giselle?" A pause. "What about Pam?" Eric asked holding me closer to him.

My breathing picked up rapidly. I started freaking out. Eric grabbed my face. Eyes locked on mine. "Look at me Giselle. Look at me. Breathe. Slow down and tell me what you saw."

"Ch...Chains. Si...Si... Silver chains. Tree. Pam tortured." My ramblings felt like they weren't making any sense.

"Who?"

"I don't know I just I could see their faces."

"Okay I'll see if I can track Pam and we'll get to the bottom of this."

"NO ERIC! You can't. That's what they want. They want you to come to her rescue that's how they plan on getting you." I shrieked as I gripped his suit jacket and buried my face into it. My speech turned to swedish "JAG tigga du. Behaga icke gör det."

Eric's eyes widened as he looked at me."Sedan dess när vill du tala svensk flytande?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how or why I can speak Swedish. This is all new to me." Tears began swelling in my eyes again. Yeah sure Pam was a bitch but she didn't deserve this.

Eric swiftly stood up with me. He looked over at Chow and motioned for him to follow us to the parking lot. With me in his arms Eric walked over to the corvette and gently set me inside. He turned to Chow, who as Eric asked followed us to the parking lot. I couldn't be sure what Eric had told him but I knew he was giving Chow orders to track Pam. I pulled my feet up and placed them on the seat and pulled my knees up to my face. I sat there and silently cried to myself. After a few minutes I felt a strong urge to place a call to Godric. I took my phone out of my pocket while keeping my faced buried in my knees. The phone didn't even have a chance to ring before Godric picked it up.

"Child, I had a strong feeling that you were going to call." His velvety smooth voice was so calming to me.

"Godric. I miss you." I took a hard deep breath. "I need you more than ever." I exhaled as yet another wave of tears began falling from my eyes.

He sighed. It broke his no longer beating heart to hear me in pain. "Little one you are where you need to be, and you are with who you need to be with. Eric is who you need. He can take care of you my darling."

Before I spoke again "Breathe my child, you need to calm down. We don't need you working yourself up right now. There's no way to explain an earthquake in Louisiana."

"Godric, there's just so much on my shoulders right now." I sighed into the phone wishing he were next to me just to hold and console me. It was as if I could actually feel the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"Giselle, my love, my life, my child you know just as well as I do God only gives us what we can handle. You were given this gift with many facets for a reason."

I felt a warmth on my back as if Godric had placed his hand on me even though he were hundreds of miles away. Eric drove slower than normal, and he was quiet.

"I love you Godric."

"As I do you, my child. Remember when you truly do need me I'm not that far away." We both hung our phones up at the same time.

Eric looked at me. "Earthquakes? You can cause earthquakes?"

Chuckling a little while sniffling "Yeah. I've been known to, when I get upset or distraught, cause earthquakes and other 'natural' disasters. Yet another part of my 'gift'."

_For the first time in hundreds of years a human has rendered ME speechless._

I pretended as though I hadn't been listening to him. "I placed a call to a human who owes me a favor and she has left her shop open just for you to go in and pick out some clothes."

Bless his dead heart. He was trying his damnedest to make me feel better and forget what was going on. I nodded. A few moments later we had arrived at an little boutique on the outskirts of town. All the lights were on and the young blonde who owned the shop was waiting for us at the door.

"Eric this is the only time I'm going to do this for you." She said firmly before laying eyes on me.

"Bridget you will do what I ask. I'll pay you good money and you know this."

I stepped out of the corvette still a little wobbly. The woman Eric had named as Bridget set eyes on me and pulled Eric off to the side.

"I don't carry her size in my shop. She looks to be about a sixteen or eighteen. My clothes stop at nine. Sorry but I can't help you Eric." She said walking toward the door of her shop.

Eric quicker than he had moved before had the woman up against the wall by her throat. She began screaming. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Eric please it's not her fault. It's fine. Please just let her go. This is the last thing I need right now." I said hoping that what I was asking him to do would sink in.

He lowered her planting her feet firmly back on the ground and loosened his grip. "Ignorance." He huffed. "Get out of my sight."

The woman opened the door and enter the shop quickly. "It's okay Eric I promise. I can order my clothes from the shop that I normally do. All I need is your credit card." I said with an all too fake smile.

He nodded. We got back into his car and finally headed back to his house. Around the time we pulled into the driveway it was about 3 a.m. He asked to sit with me while I picked out clothes online. I told him that he didn't have to but he insisted. We spent about an hour or so picking out about $3000 worth of clothes. Eric didn't seem to interested in anything but the lingerie that we had skimmed over. I laughed because he has some nasty thoughts come to mind and I mean over a thousand years old he could teach me a thing or do in the bedroom. We finally finished and decided to head up to my room to change in my pajamas. When I got to my room I suddenly realized that my pj's had been ruined the night before by the monster that had attacked me. I asked Eric to join me in my room for a second.

"Would you by any chance have a pair of sweat pants and a tank that could use to sleep in?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

Laughing. "Sure. Give a second."

Literally a second later he returned holding black sweats and a black tank. "Thank you Eric. You've been more kind to me than most people in my life. I guess i don't see the monster that everyone seems to perceive you as."

"That's because around you the lover in me comes out. I can't bring myself to be the monster that I am, with everyone else, around you. You make me feel alive." Eric had brought himself over to me within inches of my face. "There's something about you Giselle." He lowered his head and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. I felt my heart start racing. He nudged my forehead with his nose. I looked up and my lips met his. Wow. I felt the earth move. It was as if we were electric. He cupped his hands around my face and he kissed me more passionately. I felt his hands slowly move down my neck. He traced my collar bone with his cold pale fingers. He slowly moved them down resting on my breast. He cupped them in his hands and began to squeeze slightly. I had his face in my hands tracing the outline of his chiseled features. His hands slowly dropped to my waist. In one fluid motion he hooked his fingers into my belt loops and picked me up. He tossed me onto the bed behind me. With a quick yank he had pulled my jeans off of me as though it were nothing reveling black lace panties. He grinned. He untied my shoes gracefully. I sat up on my elbows watching his every move. Once my shoes were off he began kissing his way up my right leg. I felt quivers shooting through my body as though I was ready to orgasm. He stopped moving and looked up at me.

"Not yet you don't." He said staring at me from between my legs.

He stood up and quickly removed his suit. I just smiled. He looked like a Roman God. His body was rock hard and looked as though it had been made of marble. He lowered his body over me. He reached up and ripped my shirt as though it were a piece of paper reveling the matching bra to the black lace panties. That devilish grin of his reappeared as he slid himself down to the foot of the bed he slowly removed my panties allowing him his first look at my wet pussy. He licked his lips. He pushed my legs apart and lowered his head between them. Only centuries of love making and pleasing women could have given him the talent that he unleashed on me. He flicked his tongue swiftly back and forth over my clit. I let out a soft moan in approval. He spent a good while there making me wetter than I've ever been in my life. When I was wet to his satisfaction he raised his head and looked at me. I knew what he wanted. I did was resembled a nod. He pearly white fangs appeared and he bit me right on the inner thigh. The femoral artery to be exact. I let out even louder moan. Once he had his fill licked the wound and it slowly healed itself. He slivered his way up my body leaving a trail of kisses from navel to my neck. He was in a push up position when with one hand he snapped my bra off. His mouth lowered of my nipples and he began licking and sucking them. I felt his fangs scrapping over them as he did this. I lovingly kissed his neck and sent chills down his spine.I giggled. I worked my way up to his ear and nibbled on it. I whispered in his ear, "I want you now." With a smile and a wiggle of his hips he thrust his hard cock into me like a freight train. He worked his hips back and forth in a rapid motion. I felt myself close to climaxing. He sensed it to. He slowed his hips down and rolled over on the bed pulling me down on top of him. I rocked back and forth on him. Feeling him throb inside of me. We both were ready to release. With a few more quick thrusts down I felt him explode as I released. I fell to his side gasping for air. He smiled as he rolled over on his side with his arm bent and hand holding his head up.

"I've been wanting that from the moment I met you in Merlotte's."

Giggling, "It hasn't been that long, sir."

He laughed and we both yawned. It was nearing dawn. He kissed me goodnight and walked over to the doorway to the passage between our rooms.

"If you want, you can come and sleep with me." He said turning back to face me.

"Thank you Eric but right now I'm too tried to move."

He smiled. "Goodnight my dearest Giselle."

"Goodnight my viking Eric." We laughed and he disappeared from the doorway.

I passed out a few seconds later. I was asleep for a few hours when I woke up to an excruciating pain. My eyes flew open and my neck was burning. I let out one of the worst screams I had ever in my life. I couldn't move and I just continued screaming.

______________________

**Authors Note:**

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please keep reviewing they help me continue.

**Translation:**

_**JAG tigga du. Behaga icke gör det.**_ I beg you. Please don't.

_**Sedan dess när vill du tala svensk flytande?**_Since when do you speak Swedish fluently?


	7. Weight of the World

My screams echoed throughout the house. A few minutes after I had started screaming Eric appeared in my room. He dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed.

"Holy God. What the hell?" He asked bewildered at what he was staring at.

My wrists, my neck and my ankles all had what appeared to be silver burns. I couldn't move. My eyes were rolling uncontrollably. My wailing started again. In a few split seconds I was taken out of my body. I was flashed to Pam. Even though she had been hanging from a tree by silver chains she was actually able to move now. The silver seemed to not affect her at that moment. It was a matter of seconds before she broke the chains. She too was confused as to what was transpiring. She managed to attack the people that were holding her captive. I was thrust back into my body. I gasped. The pain wasn't as horrible as it had been a few moments ago. Eric was beside the bed by this time. He was afraid to touch me. He sat there mumbling in Swedish, loosely translated to God take me instead. I wasn't really in the mindset to worry about that at the time. My screaming ceased and the burn marks slowly began disappearing from my body. A few minutes later I was laying in the bed with no lingering signs of what had just happened. I sat up. I knew then what it had felt like to be a vampire being burned by silver. Eric reached up with a bloody tear in his eye and grabbed me.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked cradling me like a baby.

Astonished at what I had just been through I took a guess at what it could have been. "I think. I mean I helped release Pam from the tree she had been hanging from. It's still dark where they have here so she was able to seek shelter from the sun in time." I replied inspecting my wrists for any sign that it had actually happened.

"But how could you?"

"I took her pain into my body allowing her body to heal and not be affected by the silver. This is too much. Something new everyday. I just want it to stop." I felt a lump rise in my throat.

Eric held me away from his chest, where I was quite content, and said "You are amazing. You are far stronger than anyone I've ever known. Myself included. You take the problems of the world and make them your burden. You are a precious gift."

"Precious gift? Really?! Who are you kidding? I just want all of this to stop. I want to live the life of a normal twenty-three year old. This is all just too much."

"You are a precious gift. You are mine. And I won't have you talking this nonsense." He stood with me still cradled in his arms. He moved swiftly from my room to his. He laid me on his bed. "You'll sleep with me. I don't want to be that far away from you ever again."

"Eric" he placed his finger to my lips before I could finish. He laid down on the bed next to me. He draped the silk sheet over both of us and curled up behind me. My body fit perfectly into his. He threw one arm over my side. I reached up and grabbed his hand and it curled to my chest. We both asleep pretty quickly. I was exhausted from my ordeal. We both slept soundly until dark. I had wiggled my way out of Eric's arms before he had awoke. I walked into the bathroom and started to run bath water. I sat in front of the mirror staring at myself.

"What the hell are you?" I asked myself. I just stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I slid into the warm water and allowed myself to relax. It was only a matter of seconds before Eric was at the bathroom door.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as he gracefully walked over to the tub. He stood there waiting for a response.

I looked around the tub. "Yeah sure. I mean it's definitely big enough for the two of us." I smiled as I scooted over to one side of the tub to allow him enough space to slide in next to me.

He slid in and smiled at me. "Because of you Pam is safe and on her way back to me. I don't think I can thank you enough."

"I don't know how I did it but I'm glad that I could help. I mean did you even now Pam was missing?"

"No I didn't. She had phoned me while you were bathing yesterday to tell me that she wasn't going to be at the bar last night. So I didn't think anything of it." He replied as he searched for my hand in the soapy water. He pulled my arm towards him spinning me around so that i could sit between his legs. I laid back and nestled my head right under his chin. I felt at home in Eric's arms. We sat in the tub for about an hour just talking and occasionally staring at each other. I've never fallen for someone, other than Godric, so quickly before. Eric stood and helped me out. He took the pleasure of wiping me down with the towel. He took extra care to make sure that there was not a drop of water left any where on my body. Left a trail of kisses from my neck to my inner thigh. That man made me so weak in the knees. The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I asked wrapping the towel around me.

Eric bolted out of the bathroom to his room, changed and flew down the stairs before I had even stepped out of the room. Downstairs I heard the door open and two sets of footsteps walking into the living room. I walked in to my room and changed into the only other change of clothes I had in my possession. I slowly descended the stairs peeking into the living room before completely stepping off the staircase. It was Pam.

"Giselle could you please join us?" Eric asked sitting with his back facing me.

I walked into the room. "Pam," I said as I nodded in her direction. I took my place on the couch next to Eric.

"I hear I have you to thank for still being alive." Pam said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yeah but I didn't do it on purpose." I met her disgust with a little bit of my own.

"I don't know how you did it but I'd be dead without you. So I thank you." She said as he repositioned herself.

The doorbell rang yet again. Eric stood and answered the door, leaving Pam and myself staring at each other awkwardly. It was UPS they were delivering all of the clothes that Eric and I picked out last night.

"Man that was quick. We just ordered all of this last night." I said with delight staring at the insane amount of boxes being brought into the house.

"I contacted a few people and had them but a rush on shipping all of this out." He smiled as he signed the tablet.

"Always making a few calls." I muttered under my breath with joy.

"Yes. It's great to know people."

Pam looked over at me and realized that I had flare and passion for fashion just as she had and smiled. Instant connection. I realized I finally had a shopping buddy.

"We'll have to go shopping sometime." She inserted.

"That would be great but I'm sure the shops and boutiques you go to don't carry my size." I responded as I lowered my head a little.

"Darling you just need to know where to go. Plus with Eric's kind of money they'll carry any size you can imagine." She said as she stood with her hand on her hip. Eric just grinned.

"We'll have to make a play date then."

Eric began running the boxes to my room. It only took him about 2 minutes to run 30 plus boxes up the stairs.

"Feel like going back to the bar tonight to see if you can get any indication of took Pam and who is after me?" Eric asked stopping at the top of the stairs.

"Sure Eric."

"I have something I want you to wear." He yelled from his room.


	8. Fear and Panic

A confused look crossed my face. I left Pam standing in the living room. I walked up the stairs and towards Eric's room. He was standing in front of a giant antique jewelry chest with his back to the door.

"Come in," He said as he opened the top of the chest.

I walked up to him. He turned to me with a necklace in hand. He opened the clasp and wrapped it around my neck. He led me over to the mirror. I stood there and glanced at the old necklace he placed around my neck. I raised my hand to it and touched it lightly. It was an antique metal and red ruby masterpiece.

"It is older than I." Eric said standing behind me with his hands on my hips.

The center of the piece was a 3 ct. ruby in a teardrop cut. It had 3 smaller rubies that trickled down to the larger one. The metal work was twisted in tiny scallops around each ruby. Really I did this magnificent piece no justice at all.

"It used to belong to the queen in my homeland. I acquired it mere years after her fall. I lost track of it for several years after. It ended up in the hands of a few nice witches. They helped me on several occasions. They placed a spell on it for me. It will protect the wearer from any harm of the supernatural kind. I want you to wear this." His face was set in stone.

"Eric really it is beautiful but it's not something I can wear everyday." I turned to him.

He thought for a second. "Not everyday but will you please wear it tonight?"

"Yes, but this means I must change my outfit to match it's exquisiteness." I chuckled.

"Well you have more than enough choices now." He claimed as he thought of the 30 some boxes of clothes crowding my room.

I smiled. "Yeah sure but this certainly deserves something much fancier than just jeans and a t-shirt."

"Do you have something in mind?"

A huge grin appeared on my face. "Yes but I have to go to the Bon Temps storage and moving supplies. My parents things were placed there after they had died. And what I'm thinking of is held up in that storage unit somewhere."

"We shall go then."

"Okay but first we'll get you ready." I said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Certainly," A devilish smile appeared on his face.

"No really," I remarked as I turned to his closet.

He dropped his head. "I'm sorry I know you were thinking I meant a little sex session before we left." I said looking over my shoulder at him. "But maybe when we get back."

I walked into his closet and found a beautiful black suit. I paired it with a deep red button up and black dress shoes. I walked out of the closet holding everything in my arms and I laid them on the bed.

"That will match perfectly. Get to it sir." I said snapping my fingers. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yes master," He replied as he complied with my request.

I laughed so hard I snorted. The thought of me being Eric's master entertained me for the few seconds that it took him to change. Lightening speed. I still hadn't gotten use to it. I smiled at the finished product. He was gorgeous. His features, every one of them, looked as though they had been etched out of stone. He was perfection. My heart sank a little. What would a devastatingly handsome man such as himself want with me, other than my gift? I placed a fake smile on my face and took his hand and headed downstairs. Pam was still in the living room waiting for us. Eric gave her orders to go on to the bar and start preparing for tonight. She nodded and left the house shortly after. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. The drive to the Bon Temps storage building took no time at all. But the whole way there I just couldn't shake how odd a pairing, in appearance, Eric and I made. He pulled right up to the building that now housed all of my family's belongings. I unlocked the gate and raised it. I tried not to bother myself with all of the other things in the building. I was looking for one particular item. There in the back of all the junk it was hanging in a white duster bag. I began climbing over boxes and furniture to get to it. Eric just watched in amazement that I was willing to go to such lengths to retrieve whatever it was that I was after instead of letting him buy me a new outfit. I grabbed ahold of the bag and began the slow crawl back. Once I made it far enough back Eric reached out and took the bag and laid it down next to him and reached for me.

I grunted as he helped me,"Thank you." Once he placed me on the ground I did a little shake because of how excited I was. "Would you mind driving back to the house so that I can get ready?"

"Aren't you going to show me what is in the bag first?" He nudged me.

"Nope." I simply demanded him to get back in the car and head back to the house.

Once we arrived I took no time at all sprinting up the stairs bag in hand. I walked into my room and shut the door. I wanted to look special tonight. I sat down at the vanity in the corner of the room and started to do my make-up. I did a smokey eye with a hint of red. I plugged my curling iron into the wall and waited for it to heat up. I placed a deep red gloss on my lips. I stopped and stared at the mirror for a brief second. I touched the iron it was just right. I began curling my hair into tight little ringlets. Once I finished I pulled each one out a bit making my hair fall quite perfectly. I finally unzipped the bag that was hanging from the door of the closet. It was my prom dress. It was black with red accents. It was a corseted topped ball gown. It had two stripes of red fabric on either rib covered with a black rose patterned lace. There were numerous layers of black tulle. One layer of red sheer fabric and a layer of black sheer fabric over it. The bottom shimmered red. Luckily I hadn't gained any weight since I was 15. It fit like a glove and honestly I looked like a gothic issue Barbie. But I didn't care. This dress was the only beautiful thing I had ever owned. I headed for the stairs. Eric was standing at the bottom of the stairs pacing back and forth as though he were preparing for his first date. I giggled a little. He turned as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Wow you look gorgeous." He said astonished.

My head dropped a little and I blushed. "Thank you."

I walked down the stairs. He held his hand out waiting for me to place mine in his. It was a scene from a gothic fairy tale in which I was the leading lady for the first time in my life. He made me feel as though I were the only girl in the world. That feeling was amazing to me. He spun me around and grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. Looking down into my eyes the corners of his mouth lifted a little and he lowered his head so that his lips met mine. I reached up with my right hand and touched his face. I felt his fangs appear as he kissed me. He nibbled on my bottom lip and grinned. I smiled because it tickled a little. It was around 12 p.m. It was time for us to leave and head to Fangtasia. I brought a change of clothes with me because by the end of the night I'd want something a little more comfortable to change into. We arrived at Fangtasia around 1ish. There was still a line, of people and vampires, at the door waiting for admittance. When Eric and I walked up handed and vampire and human alike moved to the side out of the way. Pam lifted the velvet rope for us. I smiled and nodded to her. She was dressed in a short tight black leather tube dress with red 4" heels. Her versatility in her style amazes me, personal time away from the bar she looked as though she had just walked off of a runway in Paris. By night she was the stereotypical cliche gothic vampire. God bless her. She played the role well. We walked inside and instantly all eyes were on us. Without stopping Eric walked me over to the stage he told Pam earlier in the night to have another chair brought up on the stage. He sat me in the smaller of the two chairs. He took his place.

He leaned over to me and whispered, "You're safer here next to me than anywhere else."

And I had already known that. But it made me feel warm inside that he was there to protect me if need be. I relaxed for a second and began tapping into some of those peoples thoughts.

_God he looks amazing tonight. I want him now more than ever._

_They actually look perfect for each other._

_That can't be the same girl from last night. She's much prettier than the other one._

_Yeah go on and bite me fucker. Make it hurt so good._

_Oh yeah I want that big vampire cock in me._

_That's his protection? Yeah right once we get ahold of him he'll have more to worry about than she does._

_All these fangban-_

I tried to tap back into the thought that was talking about Eric but he had seemed to vanish out of the room. I jumped up and began trying to track the person down. Eric wasn't too far behind. I followed what I thought was the man's thoughts to a long alley behind the bar. I could no longer hear his thoughts. He was gone. At that moment I felt a hand grab my shoulder. And a wave of fear and panic rushed over me.


	9. Filthy Humans

I turned and it was Eric.

"He's gone." I said I felt as though I had let him and myself down.

"Who is, Giselle?"

"I'll explain but not here. Please let's get back inside." He agreed quickly and ushered me back inside.

We went straight on to his office. He opened the door and stepped aside for me to enter first. I walked in and stopped in front of the large black desk.

"What happened?" He inquired as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Amidst all the sexual thoughts going through the patrons minds I latched on to a man's thoughts. He and I quote said" I paused for a second and shook my head, "I mean thought 'That's his protection? Once we get ahold of him he'll have more to worry about than she does'_." _I explained as I leaned against the desk.

Eric looked puzzled. "Yes I know. That's why I followed what I could of his thoughts. He disappeared in the alley. I'm sorry. I've failed you."

Cupping my face in his hands. "You could never fail me. You don't ever have to feel like you need to protect me. I'm here to protect you."

A single tear fell from my eye as I closed them. "But without you I have nothing. I feel the need to protect you just as you feel the need to protect me."

He reached down and pulled me close to him tucking my head just under his chin. "As long as we have each other no harm shall come to either of us," his whisper seemed to kiss my ear.

We spent a few minutes in each others embrace. Till a loud knocking on the door interrupted our bliss. I pulled back and looked at him. "It's Pam. She's worried about you. She wants you to get back on the stage considering that you are the main attraction here."

"Eric. Are you okay?" Pam yelled from the other side of the door.

I smiled. "See."

"Yes, Pam. We will return to the stage in a few minutes. Giselle just needed a break."

She huffed. "Uh okay." And she proceeded down the hallway back to the main room.

"Come on Mr. Northman you are needed on set." I smirked as I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him towards the door.

He let me get an arms length away and pulled me back to him smashing his lips into mine. Every time our lips met it felt as though the earth stood still. His fangs appeared as he pulled back and looked at me. I tilted my head to the side exposing the right side of my neck as invitation for him to bite me. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement. He sank his fangs into my tender flesh. I let out a moan of ecstasy. Once he was finished he licked my neck and closed the wound. He was ever so the gentlemen, even if it was just with me. We walked out of the office and headed back to the stage.

"You taste as amazing as you look." He grinned licking his lips clean of the remnants of my blood.

He again seated me in the smaller of the two chairs and took his seat beside me. He sat there for a few minutes before lines began forming in front of us both. I looked over at him confused as to why they were lining up in front of me. He just smiled and went back to staring straight ahead. Men dressed in gothic attire dropped to their knees in front of me. Most of them thinking of what they wanted to do to me, others thinking of what they could teach me. For the most part I kept a straight face. A young man stepped in front of me offering himself. He was quite gorgeous. I smiled. In a split second he was sailing through the air eventually landing on a table several feet away. I looked over at Eric whose fangs a had an appearance. He seemed aggravated and irate.

"What did you do that for?" I forcefully asked as I stood.

"That filthy human was out of line."

"Filthy human? Eric I'm gonna over look the fact that you just said that, but he didn't do anything to deserve that." I retorted.

"He was thinking it about doing something."

I laughed. "What you can read minds now too?" Eric stood towering over me. "It's unfair for me to have to sit here watching this pitiful women offering themselves to you and me be okay with it. Yet as soon as another man shows just the slightest bit of interest in me you become an animal." I said walking off the stage. "It's too much to ask of me Eric!" I yelled back not stopping.

Pam instantly showed up at Eric's side. "Shall I go after her?"

He raised his hand. "No she needs sometime to cool off."

"Though you have to understand her insecurities. She's afraid that you are going to leave her once we've caught whoever it is that is after you. " Pam said folding her arms under her chest.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

"She's a woman honey. Plus it doesn't help that almost everyone woman or man finds you irresistibly attractive."

"That's no fault of mine." He smirked.

I had called myself a cab and was waiting outside of the bar for it too arrive. I felt as though I found out that my prince charming was more of a toad than a prince. I pulled my phone out while I waited for the cab. I called Godric.

"You're sad my child." Godric observed answering the phone.

"Godric. I can't stay here." I took a deep breath trying not to loose control.

"My dear one. What is plaguing your mind?"

"It's Eric." I responded massaging my forehead.

"Ah. Give him time love. He hasn't met any one of your caliber in a long time. It's going to some getting use to on his part. He hasn't been loved by many the way you love him."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and clenched my eyes together. "He's not in love. He'll never be in love again. I'm pretty sure being a vampire has ruined what resemblance of a heart he had."

Godric chuckled. "Child. Trust me. You do don't you? He'll come around he just needs tim-"

Godric was cut off to my screaming and the phone being dropped on the curb.

"Giselle?" He waited for an answer. "Giselle?" His body began to shake because he felt as though something were wrong. He hung the phone up and began pacing the floor hoping for a call back from me. My screams reached Eric's ears but it was too late.


	10. I Am Mother Nature

Eric, faster than anyone could comprehend, was curbside where I had just been sitting. The only trace that I had been there was my phone laying on the ground open. He picked it up and checked the last incoming and outgoing calls. He saw that my last call had been to Godric. So he plucked his phone from his pocket and called him that instant.

Godric answered the phone in a frenzy. "Giselle?"

"No Godric, It's me."

"Where is Giselle?"

Eric felt a wave of Panic. "I'm not sure. I heard her screams from inside and when I got here she was gone."

Godric's voice deepened a bit. "This isn't good. I'll arrive sometime within the next few hours. I'll meet you at your home." Before Eric could answer Godric had hung up the phone.

Eric dropped to his knees as he felt the energy drain from his body. He stared at my phone. "I blame myself for having to much pride not to admit that I care for you."

Eric gathered himself up enough to leave. He headed straight home where he would wait for Godric's arrival. He paced the floor for hours. He heard a car speeding up the driveway. He opened the door and dropped to his knees.

"Godric," He said lowering his head.

"Not now my child. We have far more pertinent matters to attend to." He paused. "She's still alive I can sense that much." Godric added walking into the living room.

"How are we going to find her?" Eric questioned staying at least three steps behind his maker.

Breathing deeply, "I'm not quite sure yet. We may need to ask for help from Miss Stackhouse."

They both sat on the couch side by side silently for a few moments.

__________________________________________________

The men who abducted me weren't vampires or any other supernatural beings. They were humans doing the bidding of a manipulative vampire. I just didn't know who, yet.

_We'll see if she makes it after sun up in the morning. _The shorter chubby one of the three thought.

We arrived at what appeared to be a warehouse about an hour or so outside of Shreveport. The men unloaded me from the vehicle being as careful as they could to shield my eyes so that I wouldn't know my surroundings. They carried me down a flight of stairs into a cellar. There was a metal cage with a cement floor. This is where my journey would end. They unlocked the door and threw me in. There I sat on the floor knees pulled up to my chest. Breathing deep as not to cause any disasters. Then it hit me. If I could still do it I could send images of a disaster to Godric as a sign of what I was going to do. Then he contact Eric and have him search for the area in which the 'force of nature' had taken place. I lowered my knees into an indian style stance. I clasped my hands together and began rubbing them. I stared up at the ceiling and started to hum lightly to myself. I was sending images of earthquakes to Godric hoping he understood what I was trying to do.

_________________________________________________

Godric's head dropped suddenly.

"Godric?! What's happening?" Eric slid off of the couch and in front of him.

"Shhhh." He focused. His hands started to move in the same motion that I, myself, had been preforming in the warehouse. "She's trying to contact me. The images are fuzzy. We haven't done this in a while."

"Contacting you?"

"She's sending me images of what appear to be earthquakes?" His eyes were still closed, his eyebrows arched. "Yes, they are earthquakes. She's going to try and cause one so that we can narrow down the search area. She's also sending me pictures of warehouses. That must be where they are holding her. "

Eric seemed to grow ever so slightly more jealous of the connection that Godric and I had. It seemed to be deeper than he originally thought. Remembering Godric was his maker he kept his thoughts to himself.

_You must hurry my child the sun will be out soon and you may have to wait until tomorrow night to try. Concentrate. Channel all of the bad things that have happened to you and use them._

__________________________________________________

I tried to do what Godric told me. But panicking about it almost being sunrise I was unable to control my thoughts and keep them focused on the task at hand. I heard the three man that had captured me shuffling their feet across the floor. They came to a halt down the hall. I heard a rusty door creak open and the men walk inside the room. They slammed the door shut. I heard whoever was already inside the room tell the men not to think of or say his name around me. One of them asked why. He was slammed to the ground with a sickening thud. "Because she's a fucking telepath you imbecile," The vampire screamed at him.

________________________________________________

"She's distracted." Godric broke the few tense moments of silence.

Eric holding his head,"What do you mean she's distracted?"

Godric placed his hand on Eric's shoulder. "She's not concentrating there's something going on that won't allow her mind to rest and focus."

"Godric it's my fault that she's in this position." Eric looked up at him with a bloody tear welling up in his eye.

The right corner of Godric's mouth turned up in a half smile. "I don't doubt that at all my child. But she's pretty good at getting herself in to situations like this all on her own." He was trying to make Eric feel better. He knew that I needed his attention and as long as Eric felt guilty about the whole situation there would be no way for him to give me the help I needed. With as much tenderness as a lioness licking her cub Godric stroked Eric's head to assure him that everything would be fine.

_______________________________________________

Unable to focus my thoughts I laid down on the cool floor. Many thoughts ran through my head as I traced the cracks in the concrete with my fingers. This somehow seemed to sooth me enough for me to focus. Without moving I felt the earth beneath me tremble a bit. I was doing it. Just a little more focus. I closed my eyes. The ground shook a little harder this time. It was nearing sunrise. At least if I didn't make it in time they would be able to track me the following night. If I made it that long. The three brooding men who had kidnapped me bolted out of the room trying to figure out what was going on. The earth shook harder still causing bits and pieces of the building to crash to the floor. One last deep breath on my part and the building shook beneath all the furry of mother nature. I was mother nature. Still laying on the floor a grinned to myself hiding my face from the men who screamed like cowards. I started to cry and little bit thinking about the fact that I might not make it out of this alive and I heard it. A loud thunder clap and rain pouring into the cracks in the ceiling that I had created. My emotions were controlling the weather. More so than I had before. The sky turned black. Yes if I can keep this up this will by time for Eric to find me.

______________________________________________

Eric's head snapped up from the semi-depressed position it had been in.

"Did you feel that?" He rose to his feet and walked out on to the front porch. Off in the distance he saw the swirling black clouds looming about two towns over from where he lived.

"Yes. She's done it. We need to move if there is any hope of saving her tonight." Godric said heading towards Eric's corvette.

The jumped into the vehicle and sped off toward the distant black clouds. With Eric's driving they reached the edge of the storm I had been brewing in my mind. The storm span was about two miles approximately. They stopped somewhere on the side of the road at the edge of the storm. Godric stepped out of the car.

_Child we're close. We need you to narrow down the area for us to search. _

Godric's thoughts echoed in my head. I didn't know what else to do. I placed my head in my hands thinking about what I could use to focus the search. I used as much anger and force that I could to cause lighting strikes over top of the building.

_Giselle we're coming for. I'm sorry be strong and you will never have to worry about being hurt ever again._

This time is was Eric. I couldn't let my body or mind relax or I would lose all concentration and it would have all been for nothing. In an instant I was jerked up off of the ground. I was being held about two or three feet off of the ground by a tall lanky vampire. He was still a fairly young but strong vampire. He looked at me with the most disgust that I had ever seen in my twenty-three years of life.

"What the fuck are you? And what hole did he find you in?" He asked almost screaming at me.

I didn't answer. So he shook me and dropped me to the ground. I kept my concentration regardless of how much pain my body had been in. The lighting strikes keep hitting the building. They'll be here any minute I kept thinking to myself. The vampire stood in front of me staring at me menacingly. He knelt down beside me.

He whispered in my ear, "I'm going to enjoy draining you. Leaving him with no one." I heard his fangs as they appeared. I closed my eyes and just laid there. "You aren't going to fight?" It was irritating him that I wouldn't answer. I felt is fangs sink into my neck. This is it this is how I'm going to die. After everything I've been through this is how it ends.


	11. Written By The Gods

A tear welled up in the corner of my eye, it rolled down and over my nose and splashed onto the floor. If this was how I was going to die I wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction of a fight. Minutes away from being drained completely of any life my eyelids grew heavy. I wasn't able to keep them open. I heard gasping. The vampire who had been feeding on me let me go. Not by choice. I heard a sickening cracking and my body was splattered with blood. As I laid motionless on the floor I heard the shuffles of foot steps as they moved about my cell. I was lifted up off of the ground and I was in the cold yet welcoming arms of Eric. I knew it was him from his scent. He smelled like grapes to me. He had bitten his wrist and was about to feed me. When Godric clamped down on his arm.

"Let me. I'm much older and she'll heal more quickly from my blood." Eric obeying Godric's wishes passed me to him. He bit his wrist and began feeding me. A few moments later he added,"Hurry. Dawn is vastly approaching."

Godric carried me to the corvette where he sat with my limp lifeless and weakened body in his lap. Eric hopped in and sped off toward the house racing the sun. Godric stared at my face, just as a father does when holding his newborn baby for the first time. He brushed hair out of my face. He traced the outline of my lips lightly with his thumb. He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead.

"I'm here now. I will protect you. Min lilla." His whisper seemed as though it had kissed my ear.

We arrived at the house mere minutes before sunrise. Godric, cradling me in his arms still, bolted to the porch, Eric on his heels. He ascended the stairs and entered my room. He laid me on the center of the bed and climbed in behind me. He placed his hand over my hip, hugging me close. With every ounce of energy I could muster I reached down and pulled his hand to my chest and held it as tight as I could. Eric still stood at the foot of the bed.

"Join us." Godric said eyeing the other side of the bed. "She needs us both now more than ever."

He climbed into the bed in front of me. He placed his arm just above my hip. There I laid for days between the only two people in the world I could trust. One I had known for years, the other only days. Yet it still felt as though I had known both of them for a lifetime. Every now and then I'd feel the bed shift as they each took turns feeding. About day three, or should I say night three, I was finally able to open my eyes. Still weakened I wasn't able to talk. My eyelids were still heavy. While Godric was off feeding Eric wrapped both of his arms around me, my face just inches away from his.

"I'm sorry that you had to get hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that this has happ-" I raised my shaking hand to his lips to quiet him.

I closed my eyes and drifted back into the coma like state I had been in for days. The following night after Godric fed me and to my relief I felt much better. I was able to move a bit and I was able to speak again. I was still sandwiched between my two gorgeous vampires.

Facing Godric I raised my hand to his face. "I'm sorry." I muttered in a low almost inaudible tone.

He grinned. "Little one, you have nothing to be sorry for." He said turning his lips to my fingers and kissing them.

Grunting as I rolled over to Eric. I just looked at him. He began to speak and I stopped him. I already knew what he was going to say and he didn't need to keep repeating that he was sorry to me. He had nothing to be sorry about. A tear fell from my eye and I gulped back the lump in my throat.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said nestling my head right under his chin.

He just took a deep breath, sighed and used his thumb to wipe the tear from my face. I was the most content that I had ever been in my life, laying there between the cold brick bodies of the men who had saved my life. I waited a few minutes then painstakingly hoisted myself into a sitting position on the bed. Eric and Godric moved back a bit to give me space to move.

"Oh god." I gasped looking down at my body. I had been changed out of my prom dress at some point in the past couple of days. I was wearing one of Eric's black tanks and black sweat pants. But I was still covered head to toe in dirt, blood and looked just disgusting. "I need a bath." I demanded as I slowly inched my way towards the edge of the bed. Eric stood holding his hands out to help me up off of the bed. "Thank you," I smiled slightly.

These were my first steps in almost a week. My legs wobbled as though I was a toddler taking my first steps ever. Eric stood next to me every step to make sure that if I had fallen he would be there to catch me. Godric laid propped up against the headboard of my bed watching. He had never, in the thousand or so years since he had made Eric, seen him be so caring or loving towards another individual other than himself. He smiled. I heard him confirm, in his mind, that "it had to be true." He shook his head and quickly cleared his thoughts forgetting that I was able to read them again. I was too preoccupied with not falling and cracking my face open to even bother to ask him what he meant. We slowly crept down the hall towards the bathroom, Eric still beside me making sure that I was okay. Upon reaching the bathroom Eric pulled a chair up near the tub for me to sit in while he ran the water.

"Giselle," He started, kneeling next to the tub. "I don't understand why I feel the way I feel about you. But from now on I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you out of harms way." He declared placing his head in my lap.

I placed my hand on top of his head and began stroking his hair. "That would be amazing Eric. But as we both know all too well, that is impossible. There are a few people in this world who know what I am and some even know more about me than I do. They know just what I am capable of. Once I've reached my full potential, I'll be a marked person for vampire and human alike." He looked up at me stunned.

_There's more to your talent than what I've seen?_

I smiled. "There's more to my talent than I even know. I'm not like Sookie. I'm not just a telepath."

He just stared blankly for a moment. "What are you?"

"I don't even know if there is a name for what I am." I stated as I slowly lifted my arms to take the tank top off. I groaned, it hurt to hold my arms above my head. Eric raised his hands and placed them under my arms and gently glided them back down to my side. "This sucks, I can't even take my clothes off."

He smirked. "Let me." In a split second he ripped the tank right off my dirty body. I had bruises and scrapes all over me. He reached up and touched the bite marks on my neck that the vampire in the warehouse had left. He closed his eyes.

I placed my hand under his chin and he opened his eyes. "Don't." I leaned in and kissed him. I soon felt him grasping both of my arms with his strong hands. My face winced in pain. Eric pulled back quickly.

He shot me a look of complete and utter sorrow. "It's okay. I promise. I'm still a little sore is all." I assured him.

Leaning over the tub he reached in to check the temperature of the water. With one swift motion he lifted me up and off of the chair and pulled the sweat pants and my panties to the floor. I stepped out of them holding on to his arm.

"This is pathetic." I exclaimed. "Eric, could you please lift me into the tub? I don't think I can step in on my own." I asked slightly lowering my head in defeat.

Without a response he hoisted me into the air and laid me softly into the tub. I sighed. "I hate to ask you but could you please help me wash myself?"

"Of course. I'm at your disposal." He smiled reaching across me for the soap.

I smiled. "I think it might be easier if you climbed in here with me, don't you?" Biting me lip a little.

"You that's a great idea." He stood and began to disrobe. Days of seeing Eric naked still hadn't blinded me to his beauty. The white marble like skin of his glistened as the moonlight broke through the window over the tub. One could get lost for hours just studying his body. And by some miracle of a chance he wanted me. I was the one he chose. He slid into the tub next to me. Soap in one hand and a wash rag in the other he lightly started to help remove the dirt and dried blood from my body. He even helped to wash my hair. Who would have thought that a thousand year old viking could be so caring and gentle? Once he had rinsed my body. He stepped out of the tub first grabbing a towel out of the closet and laid it over the chair. He reached in and pulled me out of the tub.

"Would you like me to just carry you back to the room?" I gave him the saddest set of puppy dog eyes anyone had ever seen. "Damn. You don't have to guilt me into it. I offered." He laughingly responded.

With just the towel draped over my moist body he carried me back into my bedroom. Godric was sitting on the side of the bed starring at the picture of the young woman dressed in black. Eric sat me on the bed and pulled clothes out of a box for me to put on. With his help of course. I looked over at Godric who was deep in thought. I stopped for a minute and was about to read his thoughts when he held his hand up to me to tell me not to.

"I will explain to you in a minute my dear." He added as he walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a ring. He walked back over to the bed and handed it to Eric. "Look familiar child?"

I heard a gulp come from Eric's throat. "Josephine?" He turned to me. "How did you come to posses this ring?" He asked clinching the blood red ruby and gold ring in his fist.

"It's a family heirloom. It was my great great great great grandmother's. It's been passed down though the generations."

A bloody tear slid down his face and on to his jeans. "No. It can't be." A steady stream of tears began falling more freely.

I twisted to Godric. "What's going on?" He simply turned to the portrait on the wall and pointed to her hand. There it was, the ring that Eric had been clutching. And it dawned on me that the woman in the portrait was my great great great great grandmother Josey or Josephine as Eric had known her. "I don't understand." I looked at Eric who was starring at the floor. My sights ended back on Godric. "What are you telling me?"

"It's been written in the fates that you two were destined to meet and be joined together. You have known each other for years. You are Josephine." Pointing at me. "Because you and he had been so well bonded in you first life and first time together you've been brought back generation after generation until you two were to meet again."

"WHAT?! That can't I can't be my great great great great grandmother Josephine."

"Tell me little one. When did your grandmother die?"

"The day I was born." I dropped to my knees.

Godric knelt down next to me. "It's been written in the heavens that you two were meant to be. You are for all intensive purposes soul mates."

________________________________________

Translation : Min lilla. - My little one.


	12. Explaining Away

I looked back at Eric who hadn't moved an inch while Godric explained this to me.

"I still don't fully understand this. The day my mother gave birth to me was the day my grandmother died."

"Correct." He nodded

"So my grandmother was.... well.... me... right?" I questioned still on my knees at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, the day she was born was the day her grandmother died. And so forth. That's how deep of a bond that you and Eric had and have. Your soul is bound to this earth as long as Eric is here. Whether it happens during your lifetime or not, the soul that lives within you will be Eric's at some point." While Godric was explaining this I sat back and against Eric's legs. "I hope that it happens in this lifetime. You would make a great vampire with your multi-faceted gift."

I looked up at Eric. He was shaking slightly. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek and he stopped. I smiled. He turned at looked at Godric.

"I don't think I could turn her. She's... I just can't." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

Godric stood and sat on the bed next to him. "I know my child. That's why if she wishes to become vampire, I will turn her if need be."

Eric's back stiffened. As much as he loved Godric he couldn't handle knowing that if I did become a vampire that Godric was the one who turned me. Being my maker would give either one of them control of me and my 'gifts' and that was a big responsibility on their part. But honestly out of the two of them I would trust Godric more because I wouldn't be romantically involved with him. Besides once it was all said and done he'd probably return to Dallas anyways.

"I believe that I was drawn to you that night, for this reason." Godric was referring to the night that he had met me in a wheat field in Dallas some five years ago. "I was meant to bring you two together. I wasn't certain at first. Of course. But as time wore on and I learned more about you," He pointed at me sitting on the floor. "And you're family history, I knew."

Eric still had the ring in his hand, fiddling with it. I took a deep breath and stood up, with Eric's help. I turned to face the two very pale yet beautiful vampires who sat on the edge of the bed. I still looked confused.

"Until you, your soul, and Eric's soul are joined together again your soul is bound to this earth at least as long as Eric lives, no matter if your body dies or not."

"Giselle, you don't need to feel obligated. I mean, minus the whole you almost being killed and kidnapped things, I've really enjoyed the past couple days."

"As have I." I retorted. "But this is a little too much to take in at once. I need a little time to think about what I need to do." I started slowly sifting through some of the boxes in my room looking for some clothes.

"Elle, what are you doing?" Eric asked looking up from the ring.

Not looking at him, "Like I said I need some time to think. I've got some where to go it's almost dawn. I'll be back before nightfall, I promise." I replied pulling a grey v-neck t-shirt and jeans out of one of the boxes.

"I don't like the idea of you being out on your own my child." Godric added.

"I'll be fine, I promise." I flew into the closet and threw my clothes on. I walked over to Eric and Godric who were both still sitting on my bed. I bent down and kissed both of them on the forehead then flew down the stairs and hopped in my car and took off.

I was heading back to Bon Temps. I wanted to talk to Sookie, she could help me figure out what to do. The whole ride there I stared blankly at the road ahead and blocked out everything else around me. It took about an hour or so to get to the edge of town. It was about 7 a.m. when I got to Sookie's house. In her typical fashion she was in the front yard with the lawn mower full blast. I pulled into the driveway and crept towards the house. She looked up from the mower and she saw me. She had shut the mower off by the time I had stepped out of my car.

"Elle! Where the hell have you been the past couple of days?" She ran over to me and slung her arms around my neck.

"Well that's a long story." I replied forcing a smile to appear on my still sore face.

She grabbed my hand, "Come on. I'll put some coffee on and we can talk."

She led me in the house that I knew better than anything else in my life. I spent plenty of nights and summer days at this house during my childhood. We sat down at the old wooden table in the kitchen, in six years nothing had changed. Her hands stumbled around on the counter fixing up the coffee maker and then took a seat across from me.

"So tell me everything. Sam told me that you were with Eric Northman. I'm going to assume that is where you've been."

"Well, yeah." I shuddered a little.

I took a deep breath and began explaining the events of the past couple of days, from the creature attacking me outside of Sam's house to being kidnapped. She listened intently while I explained. The only disturbance in the conversation was when she got up to pour both of us a cup of coffee. She sat back down and quietly waited for me to finish explaining everything. It was around 9 or so by the time I had finished recanting all the details. She just sat there stunned.

"Honey, I could have told you that Eric was no good." She said matter of factly sipping from her mug.

"Sook, I don't think you understand not everything that has happened was because of Eric. That creature had nothing to do with him."

She shook her head, "You just need to stay away from him my dear."

My head dropped at little. "That might be kind of hard." I started. "You see, I found out last night that Eric and I are soul mates." I paused.

The most disgusted look she could muster crossed her face. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. He is dangerous. And he is not the one for you."

"In all honesty Sookie you don't know what's good for me." I said standing up from the table.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You come traipsing back into town after six years and expect everyone to welcome you back with no problem? And then I'm supposed to let you go off with a vampire that I know personally to be dangerous. You are one selfish bitch."

"You don't know the first thing about Eric. You act so high and fucking mighty but I'm telling you deep down you're just like everyone else in this town!" She stood to meet my gaze.

"I'm high and mighty? You and I are the same we can do the same things. You're crazy!"

"NO! We are not the same. I can do things far beyond your gift's limitations." I said storming out the door.

She followed me out into the front yard. "Yeah go on and fucking run again. You don't care about anyone but yourself! You didn't even come back for your parents funerals. You are in ungrateful bitch!" She said getting in my face.

"Sookie Stackhouse I'm telling now to back down before something happens that I can't control."

She pushed me. "Are you threatening me?"

"Sookie I don't want to hurt you! I'm not like the other people in this town that you can just push around!" I felt my body began to build up.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?"

"Back down now!" The sky began to turn black.

She looked up. "What the?"

My breathing became feverish and heavy. The ground shook a little and it knocked her to her knees she and looked up at me.

"I told you to back down."

"What are you?"

"I am mother nature, child." I replied. I turned to walk back towards my car. "Don't bother."

I got in my car and sped off back towards Eric's. So I guess I had a decision to make. Leave Eric or love him, giving myself to him completely and become a vampire and live at his side.


	13. Family Ties and Blood Lines

I came to a fork in the road on the outskirts of town and took a left. I was heading towards the only other cemetery in Bon Temps. The cemetery where my parents had been buried. It happened four years ago. My parents were killed. They had been on a date at the movie theatre in town. While exiting the theatre two gunmen had approached them and wanted all the money and every one of the credit cards they had. Money meant nothing to my parents, they had plenty of it. So willingly they handed it over and because they didn't have nearly enough the men opened fire on them, killing them almost instantly. Sookie was right about one thing I was a horrible daughter, I turned my back on my parents because I wanted to get out of this town. They would have helped me had I asked. But I, like my mother, was too stubborn to ask for help. I wanted to do it on my own. And now I had no one. I stopped at the cemetery gates and contemplated all of this. Finally I was ready to visit them. I drove down the narrow, winding path that led to the back of the graveyard, where my family's plot was located. We had one of the most elaborate burial plots in the entire town. It was overgrown with weeds and the tall willow tree over shadowed the huge headstones. I pulled as close to the plot as I could and stepped out of the car. I felt a heaviness on my chest. And my breathing was beginning to stagger. With every step I took the weight on my chest got heavier and heavier. I stopped at the gate that surrounded the plot. I used my fingers to dust off the name plate on the front of it. "Monroe." I traced the cursive letters with my fingers and tears started to fall freely from my eyes. I pushed the gate open and walked inside. My family, they're all here, everyone but me. I turned to my right where my baby sister had been buried fifteen years prior. I knelt in front of the little headstone. There was a tiny statue that sat on top, a baby cradled in a basket. She was only five months old when she died of the flu. She was the only other child my parents had. Her name was Mandy. I always called her Mandy Candy. When she died my parents had her nickname inscribed on her tombstone. I used the sides of my thumbs to wipe away the tears the clouded my vision. My breathing turned into a heaving sound. I stood just as wobbly as I had been last night. I stumbled a little further to the right and there they were. My parents. The loving people who cared for me and provided for me. I dropped between the two towering headstones and placed a hand on each one of them and began wailing. After about five minutes I sat up and tried to catch my breath. I heard a rustling in the woods to the front of me. I became more alert and tried to listen for anything else. I heard the leaves move yet again. And there was Sam in his collie form coming out of the woods. He morphed back into his human form, clothes in all. He had learned to transform with his clothes. He walked slowly up to the backside of the burial plot.

Panting, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened between you and Sookie."

I held my hand up "Sam, please don't. She chose her side when she found out what was going on between Eric and I. She's just a hateful person and she chose to sever her friendship with me."

"Elle, she cares for you, just as I do. We don't want you to do anything that's going to put you in danger." He retorted referring to the choice that had been laid out before me. "Plus she told me about you controlling the weather?" He looked puzzled.

"Yes." I kept my answer short as not to blow up too soon.

"How?"

"It's like you being a shifter. You've learned to shift with your clothes recently, right?" I paused and he nodded. "Well I've learned about so many parts of my gift over the past couple years. Thanks to Godric, one of the vampires that you see as filthy, disgusting and vile." I stood and started walking back towards the gate.

"Giselle!" He called walking briskly to catch up to me. "Don't turn your back on the only people who, other than your parents, may they rest in peace, have cared for you."

"Sam, don't!" I snapped walking back to my car.

"I'm not gonna let you walk out of my life again. Not like this!" He said grasping ahold of my arm.

"Samuel Merlotte. I suggest you let my arm go. I don't want to hurt you." I jerked my arm out of his firm grip.

"You've changed! You aren't that girl that we all fell in love with anymore."

I turned quickly holding my arms out and dropped my head. The wind began blowing hard and rain drops the size of golf balls started to fall from the sky. I looked up at Sam who was giving me a most concerned look.

"Sam I said don't. Heed my warning." My arms fell to my side the wind and rain stopped. I turned and got in my car and drove off, leaving Sam standing in the graveyard staring at me.

Pulling out of the cemetery I headed towards Eric's. It was around Noon, I still had a decision to make and my so called friends were making it easier for me. I pulled off to the side of the road about twenty minutes from Eric's house. I let the seat back and laid there staring up at the ceiling of my car. I drifted off into a much needed nap. While my eyes were closed my mind ran in every direction with every decision I could make. If I chose Eric things would be okay, things would be as they were supposed to be. But then again what would happen to my gift? Would it or could it help or hurt me if I became vampire. If I didn't my life was to be a black hole. Nowhere to go, no one to call family or friends. I did have feelings for Eric there was no question about that. My eyes flew open to a knocking on my window. It was dark and knocking on my window was Bill Compton. I opened my door and stepped out of the car.

"Hello William."

"Giselle." He said leaning against my car.

"Let me guess, Sookie told you what happened earlier today?" I guessed folding my arms.

He smirked. "Yeah she also told me that you are Eric's soulmate?"

_Please let this be true because then I don't have to worry about Eric trying to steal Sookie from me._

"Yes. And trust me Eric only wanted her for her gift."

He looked pleased and yet pissed at the same time. "How certain can you be that he doesn't want the same from you?"

I laughed. One word escaped my lips. "Godric."

"Oh. Godric even told you this?"

"Yes. And clearly he has no reason or want to put me in danger. He's pretty much raised me for the past six years of my life.

"I trust if Godric says it, it must be true. After all he is two thousand years old." He paused. "I see what they both see in you though. There is something totally different about you."

He leaned in and tried to kiss me. Before his lips could touch mine, as I was backing up and away from him, he was knocked to the ground. Unclenching my eyes I saw that it was Eric who had knocked him to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me to check if I was okay. Then he moved his sights to Bill, who laid on the ground some feet away from us.

"You shouldn't have come here Bill." Eric's voice echoed with a bit of distain.

"I only came to make sure she was properly informed of who she might pledge herself to." Bill said moving to his feet quickly.

Eric stood mere inches from his face, "Learn your place and leave before I kill you."

Bill didn't budge. Eric drew back and with the force of a mac truck clocked Bill in his jaw. I heard an awful cracking sound. I stood there virtually emotionless as Bill spit a mouthful of blood on the ground beside him.

"You abuse the position that you hold!"

Eric grinned. "There's nothing you can do about it. So leave now or pack your shit and vacate my area before dawn."

Eric backed up to me and placed his arms around me. In his arms I felt safe. Bill didn't respond. In place of waving a white flag Bill retreated to the woods and headed back for town. He knew that if he didn't follow Eric's orders he'd be banished from this area and there'd be no way for him to see Sookie ever again.

"Come darling. Let's get out of here." Eric said placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me to the passenger side of my car.

"God. I want em to stop. They just won't be happy unless I'm not." I said as he buckled me into the seat.

"It doesn't matter what they want it's about you, your wants, your needs." He grinned as he climbed into the car. We drove at a slower speed than usual.

This was it. Do I stay or not? Once we got to his house I'd have to make my decision.


	14. For Lack of Better Words

The car ride was pretty silent. My thoughts started to spiral out of control. And just when I thought they were going to eat me alive Eric reached for my hand. It was amazing how with just a single touch of his skin to mine he was able to calm my mind and make me forget everything.

He finally broke the silence, "What did Bill say to you?"

I rolled my head to look at him, "He came to warn me about what a terrible vampire you were. And to inquire about the events that happened with Sookie today." I replied staring at his gorgeous face, that was glowing in the moonlight.

His eyebrows arched. "What events transpired between you and Miss Stackhouse?"

"She unloaded six years of pent up anger and resentment on me and she pushed me too far." I simply responded as I watched his jaw muscle tense. "She got knocked on her ass by something more powerful than she is."

"What's that?"

I grinned. "Me." He smiled back. "Where are we going?"

"Well that depends."

I cocked myself sideways in the seat to get a good look at him. "On what?"

He stopped in a parking lot on the side of the road and he turned to meet my glare. "Your decision." His deep blue eyes seemed more hopeful than they had been in centuries.

"If my decision is no, where does that leave us?" I asked leaning towards him.

He sat back against the seat and took a deep breath. "Nowhere."

"If my decision is yes, then what?" I climbed over the center console and straddled his lap.

He reached up and traced the neck of the t-shirt I had been wearing. "The world can be ours. I feel as though with you by my side nothing else matters. I can give you anything and everything that you could want or need." He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me towards him. When our lips met the world seemed to stop almost instantly. His hands traveled down and gripped the top of my t-shirt and he started to rip it. I grabbed his hands and pulled back.

"I don't have another shirt. And I'm not trying to go home naked." We both laughed. "Eric I-"

He stopped me. "Giselle, will you be my child, my mother and my, for lack of better words, wife?"

I smiled. "Eric I'd be more then happy to be everything to you. I love you Eric."

"I love you, too." The words escaped slowly from his lips. I leaned back in and kissed him more passionately than before. I felt his fangs expose themselves on the tender flesh of my lips. He nibbled a bit and drew a little blood. In between kisses he breathed, "You taste so good." I smiled knowing that it was a compliment.

We sat there entangled in each others arms for minutes before I finally broke our kiss yet again. I started to climb back over to my seat and his hands reached up to my hips and pulled me back onto his lap.

"Eric, my love, come on. We can save this for later."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He replied loosening the grip on my hips.

I climbed as gracefully as I could back to my seat. I slipped and ended up head first in the floor. I snorted as I began to laugh. Eric was amused and only offered a hard handed slap to my ass that had been mid-air while I was trying to wiggle out of the hole I was in.

"Thanks," I smiled back at him pulling myself up and on to the seat. Once I was situated he pulled out of the parking lot and began driving again. "So where are we going?"

"Fangtasia. I've a bit of business to attend to there before we leave." He hinted.

"Before we leave? Where are we going?" I questioned.

He smirked. "A little, shall we say, vacation." He glanced at me. "And that's all I'm telling you right now." My eyes widened, then I smiled. I figured I'd try and push my way into his thoughts and cheat to find out where we would be going. Turning to me he smiled, "Don't even think about it. You aren't going to trip me up that easily."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, God." I huffed and folded my arms in front of me.

We pulled up at the backside of Fangtasia. Eric got out of the car and appeared at my door. He held it open and reached his hand out to help me. Once I stepped outside a chill went up my spine. It was unseasonably chilly for Louisiana. Eric pulled his black leather jacket off and was at my back holding it out for me to slip it on. I snuggled the jacket a little. It smelled of him which made me relax a bit. I lurched out and hooked on to his right arm. He looked down and grinned. We walked into the building and walked down the narrow corridor that led to Eric's office. We stopped in front of the black door, he unlocked it and pushed it open. I walked into the room and sat on the black leather sofa that rested against the wall to the side of his desk. He sat down behind the desk and he pulled out his sidekick and started texting away. It was business. Not even a moment later Pam entered the room.

"Giselle." She nodded in my direction. "Heard you gave Sookie a run for her money today. I must say you moved up a bit in my book. I never did like that blood bag."

I smiled. "That means a lot." Before Eric could hint to me to give him and Pam a minute to discuss business I was already up and exiting the office.

I walked down the hall towards the bar. It was empty because it was still early, business would pick up around midnight or 1 a.m. Hopefully Eric and I would be out of here before then. I couldn't stand the sight of vapid people eager to die or at least be bitten. They were pathetic. Plus there were a few of the female patrons that didn't very much approve of me, not that I cared but I didn't need to be angered and cause the building to collapse because of them. I sat on a stool at the bar and ordered a jack and coke. Sitting there sipping the drink I ordered I listened to the music playing over the radio. It wasn't long before Eric and Pam emerged from his office. Eric ducked under the archway that was the entrance of the hallway that led to his office. Pam walked past me.

"Eric's informed me of your decision. I'm glad it's you." She smiled and patted me on the back.

The door of the bar swung open and it was Sookie and Bill. She stomped in and right past Pam. She was headed straight towards Eric and I. She was pissed. I stood next to Eric with my arms wrapped around his waist, he had his left arm thrown around me.

"ERIC I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" She shouted stomping towards.

"Yes Sookie, what can I do for you?" His grin grew bigger as he sensed just how pissed she was.

I leaned in, "She's pissed because Bill told her you attacked him. But he didn't tell her the whole story."

"You attacked Bill tonight?! Why would you do such a thing. I knew you were low and sneaky but I didn't think you could be this low!" She spat out without breathing.

"You done?" I asked.

"No not that this concerns you!" She wanted to separate us.

"Actually it does." I said taking a step forward and closer to her.

"How so?" She questioned.

I smiled. Nothing would make my night better than to prove to her just how wrong she was. "Did Bill tell you why he was out this way?" She shook her head. "He just so happen to come across my car parked on the side of the road. I was sleeping and he woke me up."

"So that's not a crime!" She raised her voice one time too many for me.

"Stop raising your voice and listen. He come to ask me about Eric and I being soul mates, clearly due to your loose lips. He wanted it to be true because he wanted Eric to be done with you. And when I told him it was true he said he got why him and Godric liked me, there was something different about me. Then he tried to kiss me. That's why Eric shoved him." I placed my hand on my hip.

"I don't believe you. There's no way." She retorted.

I reached up and placed my hand on her shoulder and sent her a replay of the situation. Bill just lowered his head. She turned to him and looked at him.

"Okay that's not his fault, he tried to explain the rest to me but I wouldn't listen." She tried to cover up for Bill's actions.

"Maybe next time." Eric coldly added as he stepped back to my side. "Pam, escort Mr. Compton and Miss Stackhouse out of the building please."

Pam nodded and obliged her maker and sheriff. Once they were gone and out of sight Eric smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him as he walked back down the hallway towards his office. I followed. By this time the bar was beginning to fill up with people, human and vampire alike.

"You ready to go?" He asked holding the backdoor open.

I was still wearing his jacket. I nodded and walked out the door. We got back in my car and took off. We were headed back to his house. Godric was waiting on the porch. His faced shone brighter than the light emanating from the window. He was rocking back and fourth in the rocking chair, smiling. I stepped out of the car walked straight to the porch. I bowed my head a little as I approached Godric. He smiled and stood before me.

"I know my child. No words are needed." He wrapped his arms around me. He leaned forward to my ear and whispered, "You've made him happier than he's ever been." He pulled back nodded.


	15. Travel Coffins

Eric picked me up and carried me into the house, Godric right behind us.

"You know, my legs do work." I laughed.

"Yeah and so do my arms." He shook his head at me.

Godric let out a giggle, which was weird. We both looked back at him. He held his hands out to gesture he was sorry but not really. We smiled. Eric sat me down on the couch. I guess he just wanted to carry me over the threshold. I scooted back on the back and curled my legs up to me. There they were, my two heroes. Sighing and smiling to myself I curled my legs closer to my chest. Eric and Godric were standing across the room from me chattering in a language that even I couldn't pinpoint. I kind of escaped from my body for a moment and went to a place where I could relax for a moment. Feeling a cold hand touch my shoulder I snapped back to reality. Eric's stoney face was right next to mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look crossing his face.

Shaking my head, "I'm fine my dear."

He brushed stray strands of hair out of my eyes. "You're gorgeous." I tried to lower my head and his hand caught my chin and raised it back up. "You are. I don't ever want you to lower your head again." He bright blue eyes felt like they were staring into my soul. I smiled.

I looked around and Godric seemed to have disappeared into another part of the sprawling estate that was Eric's mansion. Eric smiled once I realized that Godric was gone. He picked me up off of the couch and headed straight for the stairs. He was going to hold me to the promise I made in the car earlier in the evening. It felt as though we were floating up the stairs. We passed by my room, which was pretty much going to be used as a closet once I was turned.

"I told Godric he could use your room as long as he wished." Eric smiled down at me.

Once we entered his room he used his foot to shut the door behind us. He placed me on the bed, he licked his lips and his fangs bulged out from under his top lip.

Bitting my lip, "Show me those teeth under those famous lips of yours."

Grinning, he pulled his top lip back allowing his fangs to come into full view. I moaned a little. He bent down and ripped my shirt from my body. I laughed.

"Really? Am I going to have to buy new clothes every time we have sex?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe." He replied as he reached up and without hesitating ripping the jeans clear off of my body.

My body quivered as he began leaving a trail of kisses from my toes to my thighs. He drug his fangs on a couple of parts my body causing me moan in ecstasy. Loving every second of it he continued to tease me. I opened my legs exposing the perfect place for him to feed from. I felt a slue of perfectly placed kisses on my left thigh before he pierced my skin with his pearly white fangs. I let a moan of pleasure. While he was feeding he reached up and ripped my panties in two exposing my wet pussy. He smiled up at me without removing his lips from my thigh. Working his hand back down my thigh slowly causing me to shiver under his fingertips he reached up and slowly pushed his finger deep inside me. I let out a little yelp. He pulled back off of my thigh grinning, his porcelain skin covered in my blood. He began working his finger in and out faster and faster. I arched my back on the bed pushing closer to him. With his free hand he traced his way up to my breasts which had been moving up and down with steadied breaths, matching the rhythm of his strokes. I orgasmed hard against his fingers. He slowly pulled his finger out and replaced it with his tongue. Again, there are many things that only living a thousand years could teach a man. And boy did Eric Northman know these things. Sensing I was close to yet another orgasm he quickly removed his tongue and stood up. I looked at him with hungry eyes. He smiled as he lowered his brick body onto mine and he thrust into me with more force than necessary. In a push up position he got into a rhythm that both of us could enjoy. After another set of orgasms I pushed him off of me and rolled over on top of him and began riding him like a mechanical bull. We went at it for hours. We both orgasmed hard and collapsed onto the bed in each others arms. We fell a sleep fairly quickly. While in the dreaming state I had somehow tapped into Eric's dreams. But I overlooked them due to the fact that I myself was knee deep in my own dreams. I found myself awake, laying next to Eric who was sound asleep. I was thinking about a lot of things, like what would happen to my 'gift' once I was turned, would I gain new aspects of it or loose some aspects. Questions swirled around my head. I wiggled a softly and lightly as I could out of the bed as not to disturb Eric. I grabbed a red Fangtasia t-shirt that had been slung over a chair and through it on. I move swiftly down the passage way that linked my room and Eric's together. I stopped at the doorway to see if Godric was in bed. Of course, there he was, smiling at me.

"Come on my child," He motioned to the space on the bed next to him. "Dreams again?"

I shook my head. I looked like a lost little girl. I laid on the bed next to him. I was shaking from all of the thoughts racing through my head.

"Shhhh calm down, my dear." he said stroking my hair. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm worried."

"About what, little one?"

I took a deep breath "What's going to happen to me when I'm turned."

"What is there to fear? You will be more protected than ever." He smiled down at me cradling me in his arms.

I closed my eyes, "I'm not worried about being protected. I'm wondering what's gonna happen to my gift. Will I loose it? Will it get stronger?"

"Child, there's no way to tell. It's something no one can know for sure until it happens."

I cuddled closer to him. I started to drift asleep. Godric followed suit soon after. We slept curled up together the rest of the night. Eric awoke before we did and went frantically searching the house for me. He found Godric and I entangled together on my bed. He knew nothing had happened between us. It was more of a scared child running to their parents room in the middle of the night after it had a bad dream. He smiled and sat on a chair facing the bed. I woke up twirling my finger in Godric's hair. I felt more comfortable with these old ancient vampires than I did with anyone else in the world. I sat up off of the bed and looked over at Eric.

"Fangtasia looks good on you." He smirked.

I scooted off of the bed and walked over to him. I sat on his lap and kissed him. "You gonna tell me where we're going now?"

"No. Just know it's going to be a long plane ride."

I pursed my lips together and pouted a bit. "Pwease?"

He laughed. "No."

"Damn, okay."

"A perfect match. Even after centuries." Godric spoke up.

With my arms wrapped around Eric's neck I looked over my shoulder and shot Godric a smile.

"Come on. We have packing to do."

The three of us packed a bunch of luggage. I packed a bit of everything because I had no clue where we were going. Godric and Eric both had done an amazing job of keeping the secret destination out of their minds as not to give it away to me. We gathered on the porch to await the Anunbis carrier to pick us up.

"I've arranged for the two of us to have travel coffins." Eric said to Godric. "You my lover, will travel up front and we will be together in a few short hours."

"No. Call them now and tell them you want a double travel coffin. If we're traveling, we're traveling together."

He smiled. "As you wish." He replied as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He paced the living room making arrangements for a double travel coffin for us. It was about twenty minutes before the van arrived to pick us up. We piled into the van. Godric was in first, myself in the middle and Eric on the other side of me. The man driving was glancing at us through the rearview mirror.

_Wow she must be a whore. Two vampires? Really? She must have a death wish._

I smiled at him. "No sir. I'm not a whore, nor do I have a death wish. But you must, thinking thoughts like that."

"Huh? But I didn't say anything Ma'am" He spat out surprised.

_Holy shit how did she know? Fucking crazy bitches that hang out with and get involved with vampires!_

"You've been warned. I'd keep your thoughts on the turns you have to make next and less on what she is and what she can do." Godric said patting me on the leg winking at me.

We arrived at the plane hanger about a half hour after the incident in the van had taken place. Once outside the van the boys placed our luggage on the cart and the attendants took it away. There waiting for us were two travel coffins. One big enough just for Godric and the other a double for Eric and I. Eric climbed in first and I climbed in after. Godric was safe inside his coffin before we had settled in. I laid myself halfway across his chest and got comfortable.

"Sleep now my love, when you wake we'll be far away from here." He spoke softly as he placed his hand on my back.

"I'm not tired just yet." I breathed into his chest.

"You know, Godric has a lot of love for you." Eric stated. Just then I felt our coffin being loaded into the plane.

I chuckled a little. "No he doesn't. I'm just a pet to him."

"If you were a pet you wouldn't be alive right now, he wouldn't have kept you around for six years. He wouldn't call you child or little one that's for damn sure. Plus he's never, in the thousand years that I've known him, taken to a human like he has to you. He's never opened his home to anyone other than myself much less a human, either. You mean more to him than you realize. Besides he's never fed from you, has he?"

"No he hasn't and he swore to me he wouldn't either unless I permitted him to. And it's never come down to a situation where he ever had to." I replied twisting my fingers in his hair.

_If I had a heart, it would be beating right now. She can't be real._

I smiled to myself and started to doze off. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you, too." He whispered as he snuggled his head closer to mine as he closed his eyes.

___________________________________________

**Authors Note:**

Loving the reviews. They help me keep writing hopefully you all like this chapter. :)


	16. Infected

The flight went pretty quickly once we were in the air and asleep. We touched down a few hours later. We had landed at London Heathrow Airport. I heard a bunch of chattering as we were unloaded from the plane.

I heard a young man's voice speak first. "So these are the three American vampires?" He said tapping mine and Eric's travel coffin lightly.

Three vampires? They were under the impression that I, Giselle Monroe, a still, for the time being, living breathing human was a vampire. I mean I guess that was to be expected seeing as I had been sleeping in a coffin with Eric.

A stern woman's voice boasted from the other side. "Yes, and stop tapping on it before you mark yourself for death." I heard her slap the young man and he yelped.

We were loaded into a vehicle of some sort and driven to our hotel. We arrived within about fifteen minutes or so from the airport. Once the van we were being transported in came to a stop I heard the latch open and our coffins were unloaded and placed on the ground. What sounded to be a gate to the hotel slamming shut could be heard from inside the coffin. There was a knock on our lid.

"Mr. Northman?" The lady paused for a moment. "My name is Lola Hudgekins. It's safe to open your coffin now. The drop off area we are in is as light proof as the rest of the hotel."

With that Eric reached down and popped the latch to our coffin. The lid slammed down on the other side. Eric sat up and stretched twisting his arms towards the ceiling. Lola, the hostess for The Hotel Royal Victory, couldn't take her eyes off of Eric.

_Damn. Mmmm the vampires around here don't look anything like this gorgeous man. _

I just smiled at her as I watched her watching Eric climb out of the coffin. He reached in and scooped me up.

"There you are darling." He said setting me down on my feet.

"Thank you dear." I grinned at him and he leaned down and kissed me. I broke the kiss "Godric." I stated noticing that his coffin hadn't been opened yet.

_Ha one night with me and he'd forget all about that little girl. I could rock his world._

I laughed to myself. Some people are just ridiculous. I walked over to Godric's coffin and unlatched it from the side. Godric smiled up at me, sat up and kissed me on the forehead.

"My little one." He smiled climbing out of the coffin.

Eric was signing papers from the transportation. Our luggage was being loaded on to a cart by three bellboys,

_Couldn't these silly American's have packed a little lighter._

Eric reached down and took my left hand as Godric took my right. We walked interlocked together down a hallway, following Lola, towards the main lobby of the hotel. It was decorated in rich, lush fabrics in colors of red, black and mahogany. The hotel was more extravagant then any other place I had ever been. The sign behind the front desk read "Voted #1 Vampire Hotel in London 4 years in a row!" We approached the front desk where Eric checked us in. He only got one room knowing that I wouldn't want to be too far from Godric.

"Ah yes Mr. Northman. Your room is on the twenty-fifth floor. Two room penthouse with a fridge stocked with TruBlood. And an AB negative human waiting." The clerk paused for a moment. "Extremely rare. Great taste, I must say." She added winking at him.

"Thank you." Godric spoke up interrupting her lusty thoughts.

She smiled. "Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay and I'll see you back here in a couple of days for check out."

"We're only staying a couple of days my love?" I asked looking up at him.

"Just another surprise. Relax. And no I won't tell you either." He stated kissing my neck. Whispering in my ear, "Come on."

The three of us approached the elevator across the grand lobby and I gave Godric a look.

"Child, you'll be fine," He paused, "I promise." Whispering in my ear reassuring me that everything would be okay.

You see elevators and I don't get along. I've always been afraid that I'd get stuck in one. Or that it would plummet to the basement with me in it, killing me. Godric's the only person I had ever shared this with. With his hand on my back and Eric's hand firmly grasping mine, we stepped into the elevator. I closed my eyes as Eric pressed the button for our floor. Yes with all of my gifts I was still afraid of elevators, believe me I don't understand it. I stood like a statue between Eric and Godric while they chattered about something, my mind was too far gone and focused on something other than what was going on in the elevator. The elevator came to a halt on the top level of the hotel, our penthouse. In sync, we stepped out of the elevator. There sitting on the couch was the AB negative human for Godric. I smiled and walked around the penthouse. Our bags had already been delivered to the room. I opened the doors to the master suite. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I drifted slowly into a daze. I was out for about an hour, I woke up to find Eric at my side on his phone texting.

I rolled over. "Thousands of miles away from home and you're still on that damn phone." I chuckled pulling myself up to sit next to him.

He placed his arm around my neck and pulled me to him. "Only while you were sleeping." He paused. "Get changed. The sun should be down in a few minutes and we're gonna take a tour around the town. Godric and I lived here for years once we left Sweden."

I slid off of the bed and started sorting through my bags. I eventually chose a pair of leggings, a long t-shirt, vest and a pair of heels. While I was changing heard some noises coming from the floor below us.

These fucking vampers and their fang banging bitches are going down. Once the infected humans are placed in the group of humans on the menu these dirty dead fuckers will be ripe for the killing. Great plan. And no one suspects a thing.

"Eric!" I shouted. "Come here." I whispered realizing that yelling probably wasn't the best idea.

He was at my side in a fraction of a second. "What's wrong?"

I pointed to the floor. He looked down and I shook my head. "The person below us is planning an attack on the hotel. He's got humans infected with something entering into the ordering menu."

"It has to be hep-d, that's the only blood bourn pathogen to which we are susceptible to."

"That's not all. He's planning on doing something to the human companions too. I'm just not sure what."

Eric's face turned more concerned. He walked out of the bathroom and I followed, he walked over to Godric who was meditating on the couch.

He knelt down next to him and spoke perfect swedish "Där er en problem. En anfalla på det hotell vampires och mänsklig lika."

"Vem?"

"Personen ockupera golven nedan oss."

"Giselle?"

"Ja."

Godric nodded. "Very well. Alert hotel security and I'll see if I can get closer to out anything else." He paused and his face turned more sincere "Don't tell them about Giselle."

I looked at them both and Eric nodded. I hate feeling like I have to be tucked away from the world. But if Godric said it, there was a reason for it. Eric was swift to leave the room and head for the front desk. Godric kissed me on the forehead and left the room soon after Eric. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. An image of Godric bound in silver chains flashed in my mind. I freaked out. I tried to reach him before he got on the elevator. I sent him the image that I had seen.

"Child I'll be fine don't worry."

It was only a matter of minutes before I heard a commotion below me. I closed my eyes again and tapped into the room just under my feet. The man had been placed in hand cuffs and asked to explain his plan. He was a human and anti-vampire advocate who was planning on infiltrating the hotel's human ordering menu with humans infected with hep-d. He was then going to call in the reinforcements and they'd start staking the vampires. Then the human companions that were left in the hotel would be infected with a regenerated version of the plague. Incurable. But he clearly didn't think the plan out that throughly. He didn't think about what would have happened had the plague reached the outside world. Disastrous. Thankfully all was under control now and I could rest easy. Eric and Godric both returned to the room once the man was taken out of the hotel by the police.

**______________________________________**

**Authors Note:**

Thank you soooooo much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm loving them. Forgive me if the translations are off. I used an online translator. I wish I could speak Swedish. :(

**Translations:**

**Där er en problem. En anfalla på det hotell vampires och mänsklig lika. - "**There's a problem. An attack on the hotel, vampires and humans alike."

**Vem - **"Who?"

**Personen ockupera golven nedan oss - **"The person occupying the floor below us."

**Ja - **"Yes."


	17. The Ripper

We waited around for the commotion to die down before making any decisions. Once everything had settled down Eric went into the bathroom, changed and reappeared in the doorway of the room.

"You ready to go?" He questioned walking towards me.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. "I guess."

He was at my back. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Don't. You look spectacular."

A smile crossed my face. "Godric, are you coming too?"

The corners of his mouth turned up and he shook his head. "Not this time my child. Go have fun. After all you need it, after everything you've been through."

He wrapped his arms around me. I breathed deep taking in the familiar smell of him. I released my grip on him and pulled back and into Eric's arms. We headed towards the elevator. The ride down wasn't nearly as traumatic as the earlier ride up. I stood there my fingers laced together with Eric's. The doors opened and we walked through the buzzing hotel lobby where I was greeted with a massive wave of thoughts. It took everything I had in me to push those thoughts out of my head to focus on Eric and what he had planned for tonight. It was around 9:30 pm at this point. The double steel doors that lined the entrance to the hotel opened as we stepped to them.

Leaning down. "You sure you're ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I retorted as I gave a little pep step towards the street pulling him behind me.

The lights of London we're beautiful. The air was damp, yet so inviting. We headed off down the street, in stride with each other. My eyes lit up as I took in the sights. Since London has been dealing with vampires a lot longer than any where else in the world it was a different vibe than that in Bon Temps or Shreveport. The women we passed on the street all looked as though they either walked out of a magazine or off the runway of a hot new designer. We were walking for about ten or fifteen minutes when we stopped in front of a long narrow alley.

"I'm sure you've heard the tale of Jack the Ripper?"

"Yes, of course who hasn't?" I responded looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled and took my hand. "Well your about to meet him."

I gasped. "What?!"

"You see he's a vampire. Why else do you think that they couldn't catch him?" He replied as if I should have known all along.

I stared just puzzled at him. "You're telling me that the most prolific serial killer of the eighteen hundreds is still alive." I paused, he nodded. "Is a vampire?" Another pause, another nod. "And no one knows this?"

"No. You see Godric and I met 'Jack' when we moved to London. Of course during those times they knew nothing of vampires and we had to hide those that we killed as not to be discovered. So Jack thought it be a great game to play serial killer. It was fun for him at first then it started to bring some unwanted attention, that's why 'Jack the Ripper' only killed from August to November of eighteen eighty eight."

He started down the narrow alleyway. I tugged on his arm. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yes, as long as you are with me no harm shall come to you." He assured me cupping my face.

He pecked me on the lips and continued down the alley, with me following very closely behind. My heels clicked and clacked on the brick walkway beneath my feet. It was dark. To anyone who ventured here alone it was probably the last thing they saw before they died. This isn't a place to visit at night, must of the passerbys traveled through here during the day. The walls were lined with moss and dripping water. Wanted and missing posters and puddles of water littered the walkway. It had an dangerous lure about it yet I felt as safe as anyone could. We passed a couple of narrow old rusted doors. About thirty feet or so from the alley entrance was a door marked with the number six. Eric stopped a half a step to the side of it. He reached for my hand with his left and knocked lightly just above the six that was etched on the door.

"Stay close." He warned gripping my hand.

"Who's there?" A snarly voice echoed from behind the rusty door.

"A rather old viking." Eric simply responded.

The door creaked open and a medium built, muscular, and quite handsome man stepped into the lights glare. He smiled looking Eric up and down.

"Eric, my dear old friend. It's been centuries." He said reaching out and shaking his hand. His eyes finally rested on me. "You've brought a snack."

"No. She's with me." Eric paused. "She's mine." He paused again, he pulled me forward a bit. "This is Giselle. She's to be my wife."

'Jack' reached up, took my hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it. Memories of the five women he killed as Jack the Ripper flashed in my mind. I held back a gasp. "My pleasure madam. Come. Take a load off." He said standing aside to allow Eric and myself passage.

We walked into an luxurious foyer that was draped in antique fabrics, paintings and furniture. 'Jack' followed us, then led the way into the formal living room. From the looks of the building from outside you'd think that a rundown rat infested home stood behind those walls. Not this beautiful lavish home. Never judge a book by it's cover. Eric led me to the deep red velvet couch and allowed me to sit first, then sat beside me. 'Jack' sat on the sofa opposite us.

"What makes this one so special?" He asked sitting back against the sofa.

I chuckled a bit. "I'm not special."

"Oh but you are my dear. To take one such as Eric Northman off of the market you must possess something…" He trailed off. "Not of this world."

Eric clenched my hand and sat up a bit straighter. "You see James, you remember Josephine?" He paused and waited for the man now known as James to nod. "Well apparently I still had a soul when I met her and our souls were destined to be together. So her soul has been bound to this earth as long as I live. Until we were finally brought together."

James face turned to that of sorrow as if his heart had broken. "Eric." He looked up at the much older, stronger viking sitting across from him. "There's something I have to tell you."

I turned to look at Eric, whose face had turned to a concerned look.

"Josephine… didn't leave with her parents." James stood and walked to the fireplace across the room. He stared off into the fire. "She loved you. She was going to allow you to turn her."

Eric stood standing in front of me. I grabbed the cushion that I was sitting on.

_God what did I do?_

"I went back to her house that night after you left. I took her and bought her back here. Then I fed on her and killed her. I thought you were stupid for falling in love with a human. I couldn't bare to see you throw your potential away."

_Get up and walk towards the door._

I complied. But I knew what was going to happen. I stood near the exit facing the door. I took a few deep breaths.

"I deserve any punishment you see fit." James said kneeling before Eric.

I heard a James' body being slung across the room hitting the wall behind me. I then heard the fire start crackling out of control.

I felt a hand on my back. "Come on we have to get out of here." Eric stated opening the door.

We walked quickly back down the narrow alley toward the street. My heels clacking the pavement the whole way. We reached the sidewalk and I turned to notice that the house that we had just been sitting in was engulfed in flames.

"He deserved more." Eric said keeping his eyes focused ahead of us. "He took you from me centuries ago."

"Eric I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." I assured him touching the inside of his elbow.

His face was filled with more sadness than anything else. "I don't want anybody to hurt you ever again."

We passed store fronts that glittered with diamonds. Most of the stores in London stayed open late to accommodate the vampire community. Stopping in front of a jewelry store, my eyes lit up. We walked in to look around. I stood in front of one of the glass cases that housed some of the diamond engagement rings.

Standing behind me, Eric bent down and whispered in my ear. "Pick one, my love."

_____________________________________________

Authors Note :

Hope this chapter is to your liking. :) Thanks for the lovely reviews.


	18. Escapades of All Types

**Authors Note:**

A couple of things. Would you all like me to keep the chapters about the same length they are now, and update every other day or so, or would you like me to make them a bit longer and not update as much? Second thing get ready cause things are about to get a little twisted. :)

______________________________________________

There I stood speechless in front of hundreds of diamond rings. He's telling me to pick one? "Eric, this amazing to say the least but I'm not sure if I should be the one picking it out."

Confused he raised his right eyebrow. "But I thought that women love to shop."

I chuckled allowing my forehead to fall into his chest. "Yes we do. But this kind of thing is supposed to be a surprise. You know, you pick it out and surprise me with it."

"So you'd like me to pick it out and give it to you?"

"That's typically how it works, my dear." I smiled up at him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Alright my love." he responded wrapping his arms around my back.

There in each other's arms we stood as the world seemed to dissolve and disappear around us. There's something amazing about finding your true love. And for the first time in my life I know how that feels. After standing there for a few minutes I heard Eric sigh, he was quite content. Raising my head from his chest I looked up at his perfectly structured face. Looking down at me, he smiled. He leaned in and placed his lips to mine. Closing my eyes I heard his thoughts racing about. And if I didn't know any better I could have sworn that his heart was beating in rhythm with mine. This was crazy. Breaking our embrace finally, we headed towards the door. It was around eleven or so by this time. The night was still young. I felt my phone vibrate on my left boob. I often placed my phone in my bra when I had no pockets. Retrieving the phone from my bra, the call was from Sookie Stackhouse. Really she knew how to ruin and evening. Contemplated for a moment before deciding to answer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Elle, it's me Sookie. I just wanted to call and apologize for the other day. My emotions were a little out of whack. I just fear for your safety when you're with Eric."

"Look Sook it's awful nice of you to apologize and all but you don't have to worry about me being with Eric." I said with a hint of irritation in my voice.

She sighed sounding a bit relieved. "So wait you and Eric aren't together anymore?"

I let out a light laugh. "Sookie, just stay out my business." I hung the phone up and was about to toss it into the street.

Eric's hand reached up and caught it as I released it in the air. "You might need this." He laughing stated trying to hand it back to me.

"I don't want it anymore!" Just then the phone began vibrating in his hand it was Sookie again. She was pissed because I hung up on her.

"I'll just hold on to it for now." Staring at Sookie's name on the caller id, he placed the phone in his suit pocket.

We began walking again. Even further from the hotel. Mindless chatter about random things in our lives made the walk seem to be only seconds rather than about twenty minutes. Eric made an abrupt stop in front of an erie old graveyard. The sign arched above the gates was something scrolled in french, loosely translated it said lost but not forgotten. Closing my eyes this place flashed in my mind as if I had been here before.

"This is where you… I mean she is buried. Well Josephine's body is buried here. Her soul lies here." Placing his hand over my heart, which was beating more intensely.

He pushed the gates open and stood aside allowing enough space for me to slide in. He clasped my hand and we both began walking down the tiny walkway. We passed several large statues that acted as head stones before we ended our walk at a row of tombs placed at the back of the cemetery. There were about ten in a row. We started walking towards one that was about fourth in from where we stood. The name above the door to the tomb was "Monroe" my family name, this was my family tomb in London. I swallowed a large lump in my throat and followed Eric quickly inside the tomb. The tomb was lined three crypts across and three down on each side of the walk way. There third from the top, second row in on the right side was Josephine's crypt. There was a tiny oval with her portrait just above her name. Shivers raced up and down my spine. The tiny hairs on my neck stood on end. Eric dropped to his knees, hand over her picture.

"Jag beklagar, min kärlek." He cried in swedish. I felt my heart breaking. He looked up and there rolling down both sides of his cheeks where trails of bloody tears.

I knelt down next to him. "It's okay." I assured him placing my hand on his cheek.

He turned to me and gripped me pulling me into him. "Det bör inte ha gått så här. Jag beklagar. För all."

Tears began welling up in my eyes. "Eric, it wasn't your fault."

For the first time in his life Eric was showing more emotion than ever before. After all Josephine was the last human Eric had ever loved before I came traipsing into his life. I stayed there curled up in his arms for fear if I moved it would have only made things worse. Eric had a few issues of his own to work out, who was I to stop him? Time seemed to melt away while we were there in the tomb. When Eric finally rose to his feet it was around one. Crusted blood trails led from the corners of his eyes down his cheeks. Using my right hand I reached up and picked the dried blood off of his face. His sharp blue eyes cut through to my core with the sadness that they bared. Pushing a half hearted smile to surface on my face I reached up and kissed him.

"Du mine…" I took a deep breath. "Alltid." I whispered.

A smile graced his statuesque face. "Come, you've been put through enough for one night." Picking himself up off of the ground, he scooped me up and carried me out of the tomb.

The walk back to the hotel wasn't nearly as long as I thought it would have been. But then again I was being carried the whole way. I found myself several times being caught up in Eric's eyes. My right hand acted as consoler as I brushed his hair back and forth. Once I was snapped back to reality after getting lost in his devilish good looks, I realized that we were already in our hotel room. Godric was watching t.v. in his room with the door cracked.

"Welcome back my children." He called from his room.

We smiled at each other while Eric, who was still holding me in his arms, started walking towards our room.

"Goodnight my loves." Godric whispered under his breath with a smile to end all smiles on his face.

Eric kicked the door shut behind us. He carried me over to the bed and placed me gently on it.

Propped up on my elbows I asked in a hushed voice "Is this the night?"

He shook his head no, knowing I was asking if this would be the night that I would be turned. He slowly began undress me. Teasingly he started with my shoes. He peeled my right heel off first and started kissing up my leg, he laid my leg back on the bed. Switching to my left side he did the same. Dropping my heels on the floor behind him he worked his fingers up to the top band of my leggings. Giving them a slight tug he pulled them clear off of my body. The thought that he was trying to be careful as not to rip anymore of my clothes crossed my mind and I laughed. He slid his hand up, grazing my skin with his cold fingers, and under my shirt pushing it up towards the top of my head. Slipping my shirt off he tossed it across the room without looking. He slipped his right hand under my back and unfastened my bra. He gave me the most devilish grin I had ever seen. I just shook my head.

Lowering his head next to mine. "Underwear are fair game." He stated as he twisted his fingers up and under the side of my panties and ripped them off.

"Really?" I asked laughingly.

He answered matter-of-factly. "Yes."

I just laughed. This part of the evening was amazing to say the least. While we were in the middle of our escapades I heard Godric slip out of the room. Just before dawn I heard him slip back in. I laid there curled up under Eric's arms pressed against his chest naked. This was becoming routine for us. Though I didn't mind at all, I felt safer in his arms then I did anywhere else. I drifted off into the dream world somewhere around 5 a.m. It didn't take long for my mind to start wondering and taking me on a roller coaster ride. The dream I was having this particular night was that of a motherly nature. It was night. I found myself and Eric in a park sitting on a bench with a stroller sitting in front of us. Moving closer to the stroller reveled a beautiful porcelain little girl with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. The sweet family portrait setting was quickly disrupted when Eric and I were attacked. While fending up our attackers, who were cloaked in black shrouds, the baby was taken by a third person. As that person raised their hand to stab the baby in the heart my eyes flew open. I was covered in sweat. I slid out from under Eric's arm and threw on a t-shirt and pair of panties and headed for Godric's room. Once I reached his room I found him waiting for me to climb in the bed. I climbed in right next to him.

"Care to tell me about, my little one?" He asked about the dream that had awoken me.

Sighing and taking a deep breath I began to explain it to him. He looked just as confused as I was. He just soothed me and hushed me till I fell back a sleep. Was this dream a sign of things to come? Was it just a nightmare? Was there another reason for this dream? Though was sound asleep in Godric's arms these questions plagued my mind. The following night came pretty quickly. Eric was up looking for me before I had a chance to wake up. Though I was still more than half asleep I heard part of Eric's thoughts.

_Why is it that she always runs to Godric in the middle of the night?_

Godric was laying on the bed next to me with one arm under me. I heard his thoughts as well.

_My child, he's jealous. We know there's no reason to be, but that will never change with him._

I sat up off of the bed giving Eric a smile. He stood in the doorway of Godric's room propped up against the door frame. He was wearing just a pair of track pants.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied picking myself up and off of the bed.

He held his hand out for me to take. I placed my hand in his and followed him to our room. He walked over to the bed and sat down. I sat next to him.

Turning to face him on the bed, I asked. "What's wrong?"

He looked rather concerned. "Why is it that when something is wrong you run to Godric? Can't I help you?"

"Eric…" I paused as my head dropped. "It's not… it's not that you can't help me. It's just that Godric has been there with me through some rough times. Plus I don't want to bother you with all the bullshit that hits me."

He cocked himself sideways to face me. "I have never felt this way about anyone, besides Josephine and even still what we have is stronger than what she and I had. I want you to need me."

I took his hand. "Don't get me wrong. I do need you. I love you. I just don't want you to be bogged down with all of my troubles. I'm afraid if I do, that will push you away." I paused. "And I don't want that."

Raising his hand and placing it on my cheek. "You don't need to worry about running me off. I'm not going anywhere." He leaned forward. "I love you, too." He kissed me.

"With all that said and out of the way, what shall be our adventure tonight?" I questioned pursing my lips together.

He just grinned.

__________________________________________

**Translations:**

**"Jag beklagar, min kärlek."** - "I'm sorry, my love."

**"Det bör inte ha gått så här. Jag beklagar. För all." **- "It shouldn't have happened like this. I'm sorry. For everything."

**"Du mine…"** - "You're mine…"

**"Alltid"** - "Forever."


	19. Twisted

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update I've been slammed at work. I'm working on the next chapter now hopefully it won't take nearly as long to update. Leave those wonderful reviews and let me know what you think. :)**

_______________________________________________________________

"We aren't going anywhere I need to dress up for are we?" I asked hoping the answer was no. Wanting so bad to just rock a t-shirt and jeans.

He grinned. "My love, that's all up to you."

Reaching out for my bag, I fell from the bed. Quick to his feet, at my side, Eric was holding my head. By this time I was laughing uncontrollably.

Snorting. "I'm sorry. Surely, you must know by now, that I'm accident prone."

His bright blue eyes blazed a trail to my heart. "There's still so much about you that I don't know." Pausing to lift me off of the ground. "But we'll have an eternity to explore each others minds as well as bodies."

Grinning as I lay in his arms. "An eternity." Leaning forward with my arms wrapped around his neck, I placed my lips to his.

We've already pledged ourselves to each other, next was for me to be made vampire. Lastly was to be our "wedding". Unsure of how all this was to work, I was still willing to go forward with it all. I cared for Eric so much, and he care for me as well. Again our love was written by the Gods. He sat me down on my feet.

"You got it from here?" He asked laughingly.

Rolling my eyes. "I think I got it. Thanks."

Squatting down next to one of my bags, I started rummaging through it looking for a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt that I could wear. While I was picking out my outfit for the evening, my mind wondered into the adjacent room where Godric had been. I latched onto his thoughts but they were in another language, one I didn't understand. He did that when he knew I was around and there was a possibility of me reading his mind. The thoughts raced through his head like horses around a track. He seemed to be anxious and nervous. In the six years that I had been with and around him, I've never once seen Godric display either of those emotions. This worried me a bit, but I pushed those feelings out of my mind thinking that if it were something bad he surely would have let me know. Feeling some bit of satisfaction with the outfit I chose, I quickly changed. After giving myself a once over in the mirror, I walked into the main room of the pent house and sat down. A few minutes later I was joined by Godric. He sat next to me wrapping his arms around my neck. I leaned into him and sighed with a bit complacency.

"Giselle, my child." He whispered.

"Yes, Godric?" I asked looking up at him.

Looking down at me he smiled. "Are you satisfied with Eric?"

I sat up a bit. "Yes." I paused. "Of course." I paused yet again to watch his expression change. "Why?"

"No reason, my dear. Just Wondering." He spat out with a graceful smile.

Though I could tell something was bothering him, I didn't push. With Godric things had a way of working themselves to the surface sooner rather than later. We just sat there, his arm draped over me, until Eric reemerged from the from our room.

_Godric. I love you. There's something wrong, I know. But I'll wait for you to tell me in your time. _

I stared into Godric's eyes and he knew what I was thinking. A smile pushed the corners of my mouth up. I jumped up from the couch and walked towards Eric.

"Shall we?" He asked draping his arm over my shoulder.

Godric nodded and we headed towards the elevator. There I was, yet again, standing between the two men who cared for me and have saved my life on several occasions. I couldn't be more content. Standing between the two of the hold each other their hands I sighed. We stepped off of the elevator.

_Wow, she must be one hell of a fuck to pull those two. _

This was the first thought to sneak it's way into my mind, it was coming from the clerk behind the front desk. I just grinned as we strode through the lobby and out the front door. Thoughts such as those no longer phased me. I walked sandwiched between Eric and Godric, I couldn't have been happier. We walked around, in and out of shops, the both of them gave into my every want and desire for the things I found. It was towards the end of our evening out that Eric summoned us a cab. He had all of my bags sent back to the hotel and the three of us climbed into the cab. Once in the cab, sandwiched, yet again between the two of them, Eric pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and placed it over my eyes. I laughed a bit because he seemed to be forgetting that I could read the mind of the man driving just to find our location.

"No, you can't neither!" Eric voice broke through the darkness.

I smiled. "Oh, but I can. If I wish to."

"Child." Godric spoke softly.

The right side of my mouth turned up. "Yes, sir." Godric was warning me to cool it. And I heeded his warning without question.

The cab came to a halt. I was being pulled gently across the seat and out one side. Next I knew we were mid air. At least I think we were. I was still blindfolded after all. Flying vampires wasn't nothing new but this would be the first time I had ever been apart of it. It felt amazing, even though I wasn't able to actually see it. We were mid air for mere seconds before I felt a gentle touch down. Once I was placed on my feet the blindfold was removed from my eyes. There was London in all of it's beauty below me. We were perched up on Big Ben, of all places. It was breath taking. The words to describe the sight were lost. I stood between both of them, I turned to Eric first and kissed him. He allowed a smile to grace his stoney statuesque face. Turning to Godric I placed a light kiss upon his cheek, his eyes seemed to close almost simultaneously.

"There aren't words to describe this view." I stated softly as I maneuvered to take a seat on the ledge. My legs hung over the side, I kicked them back and forth like a child waiting for Christmas.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat. Since I've met you, you haven't eaten much and you've got to be hungry now." Eric said as he took off quicker than I could respond.

Godric placed himself right next to me. He placed his hand on my leg and I glanced over at him.

"You were right my dear. There is something wrong." His voice was even and smooth.

Taking a deep breath. "Are you going to tell me?" His mind was surprisingly clear and empty of any thoughts.

His head slowly shook in a yes response. "You see, there's something I never told you." He paused. "Giselle. I love you." His eyes started to well up.

"Yes, I love you too Godric." I responded as I placed a hand on his back.

"No. I'm in love with you. Something I thought could have never happened to me." Pausing to allow that to seep in.

My face contorted in many different directions. "WAS?! Wie lange? Ich meine was? Das kann nicht geschehen." I was babbling in german.

"Calm down." He responded in a soothing voice. "Let me explain… I've felt something for you from the moment I met you. Six years ago in the wheat field I told you I was drawn there by something strong than myself. We both know that it was you that drew me there. Of course I know I should have mentioned this long before now bu-"

"YOU THINK?!" I snapped interrupting him.

"But I knew after a while who you were and I knew that I could never knowing keep you from Eric. I needed you to know this before you commit yourself to Eric." He finished and placed a hand over mine.

I sat stunned for a few seconds. "Godric…. I just wish I would have known sooner. I've a stupid crush on you since that night myself."

"That explains why you and I were so connected even before we exchanged blood."

"Still I love Eric and he is my soul mate."

I allowed my head to lean over and rest on his shoulder. "I'm not asking you to choose. At least not right now." He stated as he reached up with his left hand and ran his fingers down my cheek.

Eric returned a few minutes later, after silence between Godric and I. He placed the food next to me and sat down.

"Enjoying the view still?" Eric asked as he grabbed my hand.

I forced a smile to my lips and nodded. He knew nothing of the internal battle going on inside my body. Do I choose the man that has been set forth for me by the fates? Or do I choose the man that captivated me from the moment I met him? What do I do?

____________________________________________

**Translations:**

"WAS?! Wie lange? Ich meine was? Das kann nicht geschehen." - "WHAT?! How long? I mean what? This can't be happening."

"SIE DENKEN?!" - "YOU THINK?!"


	20. Coming Down With A Sickness

Once I had finished eating, Eric cleaned up. I latched onto Godric to take flight with him. Needless to say Eric wasn't happy but he didn't voice any discontentment for the situation. The descent from the top of the clock tower was much more interesting.

"No matter what, I'll always be yours." I whispered into Godric's ear as we took to the air.

He smiled as we touched down. Eric joined us mere seconds later. We walked around the city arms linked, me in the center. Which seemed to be the case, I was the center of this controversy, though it hadn't been brought to Eric's attention yet. I had a lot of thinking to do. But my train of thought was derailed quickly.

"We should head back to the hotel. We have to pack and get ready for our next destination." Eric stated once we had stopped.

"And where might this next destination be, sir?" I asked smirking in his direction.

He grinned and slowly walked towards me, he place his arms around my waist. "You'll find out when we get there."

I grinned back, not allowing the struggle that was taking place in my mind and my heart to show. I quivered under Eric's touch. There's just somethings that only living a thousand years can teach you. And though he hadn't used it on a lot of women, the power of touch is one of those secrets. We started back towards the hotel, the walk back seemed to take only half the time it did walking in the opposite direction. Once we were back in our suite Eric and I headed towards our room to retire for the morning. I changed into my pjs and laid down on the bed. Eric soon joined me, curling up behind me so that his body perfectly matched mine. Godric's mind was slowly drifting into a dream state and that made me feel quite at ease. Eric soon followed. After restlessly laying awake for about an hour I drifted off. The nightmare that I had the night before came back to haunt me yet again. I sat up off of the bed and glanced at the clock next to the bed. It was 1 pm. I decided to get up and get dressed and take a walk about the city. Outside of the hotel I started walking. Somehow after about forty-five minutes or so of walking I had ended back at the graveyard where Eric and I had been a couple of nights pervious. I walked into the crypt containing my ancestors. I sat on the cement bench between the two walls in which they had been encased. Tears began welling up in my eyes as I stared at the walls. For some reason I was so much more emotional than I had ever been in my life. And for the first time in over 6 years I was actually dying for food. Since meeting Godric and after being around vampires for so long I rarely ate and when I did it wasn't much. But now only mere hours since the last time I had eaten I was starving. Though I really didn't think too much of it. I sat in the crypt for about 2 hours. I thought so much about the choices that lay ahead of me and the consequences of those choices. After hours of thought and deliberation I had come to a decision. Slowly I began the trek back to the hotel. Once I was back in the penthouse I headed for Godric's room first.

There he laid in the bed, motionless. Standing at the foot of the bed, he sat up and looked at me, he smiled. "Come, my child." He stated as he patted the bed next to him.

I crawled on to the bed and towards him. "Godric." I paused laying my head on the pillow. "I've made a decision." Staring at his perfectly chiseled face that remand just as it had been some two thousand years ago.

"Yes?" Questioning as he took his hand and grazed my cheek.

I took a deep breath. "As much as I love you…" I trailed off and tear fell from my eye, staining the pillow beneath my head. "We can't be lovers." The tears began flowing more freely. "We both know this." I gulped down the huge lump in my throat. "It's not our choice to make." He smiled as he used his thumb to wipe tears from my face. "If my soul didn't belong to Eric, I'd be yours. I would have been yours from the moment I met you. I know you understand."

A pool of blood welled up in the corner of his eye. He smiled. "Yes, my little one. I love you. And I understand." I reached up and wiped the corner of his eye before the tear fell.

"I have something to ask you though." I sat up on the bed and looked back at him, waiting for the go ahead to ask. After a moment he nodded. "Will you…" I hesitated. Godric placed his hand on my leg to assure me it was ok. "Will you be the one to turn me?"

In a split second he sat up, face to face. "Do you realize what you are asking me to do?"

Placing my hand on his cheek, I responded. "Yes. I trust you. I know you won't abuse the power of being my maker. I want to be your child."

"Are you sure?" His face was filled with concern. His mind the same.

"Yes. There's no question as to who should be my maker." Scanning his face for an answer. "Please Godric."

"Have you spoken to Eric about this?"

"No. I know, just as well as you do, that he wouldn't understand at all."

"Perhaps I'm to blame for his attitude and non-understanding nature." Godric replied blaming himself for Eric's nature.

"No, Eric is pretty much Eric. I'm sure he was just as much of a cocky asshole when he was human. But I do love him. And I want our relationship to be on even ground. That's why I'm asking you to be my maker."

He reached down touching the charm bracelet he gave me six years ago. "My child, I'd be more than proud to make you my… well child. But not now. In a couple of days just before dawn, so that the transformation will be complete before Eric wakes."

I leaned in and kissed Godric on the cheek and got up off of the bed and headed to mine and Eric's room. Once the door was open I saw Eric's pale naked body sprawled across the bed. I smiled to myself and slipped out of my clothes and slid into bed next to him. I wiggled under his arm turned my face and met his.

"Where have you been?" Asking as he leaned in and kissed me.

"I just needed to a take a walk. Be in the sunlight for a few hours." I returned his grin.

He took a long deep breath. "I know, I can smell the sun on your skin." His fingertips grazed my arm as he traced it to my back. I shivered under his touch. He stared into my eyes. "You're tired. Sleep now my love." He stated as he pulled me close to his chest.

We both feel into a deep sleep, which only lasted a mere hour or two. I sat straight up off of the bed and raced towards the bathroom Eric quickly in line behind me. I hunched over the toilet and began heaving. The dry heaving only lasted a minute and my stomach settled. I sat back and up against the wall, taking deep breaths.

"What's happening?" Eric asked looking stone scared.

"I don't know." I spat out before I lunged forward and threw up.

I started crying and continued throwing up on the floor. Eric crouched next to me one hand on my back and the other holding my hair back. I began taking fast and deep breaths to stop. After a few minutes I allowed my body to relax. Eric scooped me up in his arms, once he was sure that my vomiting attack had subsided, he slowly glided back to into our bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed and climbed in on his side. He pulled me close to him. I laid awake for a little while tying to fell asleep. Some time around 7pm I finally fell back asleep only to be awaken again around 9. Eric was moving swiftly about the room packing our belongings. I laid in bed with my right eye slightly cracked following Eric as he moved with lighting speed. Slowly I sat up in the bed, Eric's movements came to a holt.

Pivoting on his right foot he turned to face me, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I did earlier. I think it must be one of those twenty four hour kind of things. I don't feel sick anymore." I replied holding my stomach.

"You're hungry. I can hear your stomach from here." He said smirking. He walked towards me. Leaned in and kissed me. "i'll be right back."

He returned a mere seconds later with a platter of food. I grinned and slowly started eating. He sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I took my time ingesting the food Eric had so thoughtfully gotten for me. Godric had emerged from his room with a look of concerning scrunching his face.

"Somethings wrong." He choked out in our direction.


	21. Little One

i stopped eating and looked up. "What do you mean? What could be wrong?"

His face was stone cold. "There's something wrong with you. You need to see a doctor. You've been sick the past couple of hours, yes?"

"Yeah but its norm-"

"No, don't tell me its normal. Not in the six years that I've known you, have you once been sick." He paused. "See a doctor. Now."

I nodded and moved towards the edge of the bed. Eric was frozen close to me spaced out, staring at the carpet. Godric picked up the phone on the bed side table and called to the front desk.

"Yes, I need to have a doctor sent to my suite." He paused. "No, no one is seriously hurt but I still need one sent here right away." He paused yet again and waited for the desk clerk to respond. "Thank you." Placing the phone back on the receiver he sat on the other side of me and placed his hand on my leg.

Turning to him with a sadness in my eyes, "Godric? What is it?"

He didn't answer. The three of us sat in silence for a moment or two waiting for the doctor to arrive at our penthouse. A faint knocking interrupted the silence. Eric was on his feet and at the door before I registered his movements. Eric motioned toward the room yet stayed stationary, Godric stepped out of the room as the doctor made his entrance. The door closed slowly behind him. Godric sat on the love seat across the room. Eric stayed standing motionless and expressionless. With instruction from the doctor I laid back on the bed. He did a full exam of my body, preformed a couple of quick field tests. He placed his hand on my stomach and looked up at me.

"Mrs. Northm-" The doctor began.

I stopped him abruptly. "Giselle."

"Giselle, in my some three hundred years I've never come across this." He paused. "Again this is new to me and I don't know quite how to put this but you're" He paused again. I clutched the sheets beneath me semi knowing what he was about to say."You're pregnant."

I raised my hands to my face and took a long deep breath. "I can't be. I haven't had sex with anyone other than Eric and he's a vampire." I stopped and stared at the doctor. "How is that physically possible?"

Meanwhile Eric began pacing the floor. Godric just sat still and calm.

"Honestly. I have no idea. There's no record of this happening anywhere." The doctor replied packing up his kit. "You'll have to learn as you go with this one. And if you have enough money to do so I'd hire a doctor and a nurse to have around, till you give birth."

I nodded and he opened the door and walked out of the suite. I slowly made my way to my feet and walked into the living room. I took a seat next to Godric.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Eric snapped his head in my direction. Godric lowered his.

"Well, two thousand years and I can still be surprised. My child you have a way of causing some kind of havoc where ever you go." Godric chuckled out. "My child having a child. This will be rather interesting."

I choked back the tears that began welling up in my eyes. "Eric?"

He sat down on the chair near me but didn't look up. "A child? My child?"

In a soft almost whisper like voice, "Yes." I responded.

"My own flesh and blood?" He questioned even further.

The tears began flowing freely. "Yes." Godric grabbed my hand to comfort me.

He dropped his head into his hands and ran them up his face to smooth back his hair as he sat back against the seat. "Well what do we do now?" He asked with a half hearted grin on his face.

Godric spoke before I had a chance to collect my thoughts. "We'll wait it out." Pausing for a reaction. Eric's eyebrows drew together in the center of his face. "We will wait and see what happens. This is new for everyone, not just us. We'll take the doctors advice and have a nurse and doctor with us wherever we go."

"You aren't going back to Dallas?" I intervened.

"My child where you are is where I need to be. I feel the need to be around you and protect you just as much as Eric does. This child though it may be your flesh and blood, it is mine as well."

Before I could speak again, I sprung to my feet and sprinted towards the bathroom, yet again. Another wave of a violent sickness hit me and rendered me crippled on the floor. My body was shaking and my temperature shot through the roof. I laid on the bathroom floor pleading with Eric and Godric to leave me be, using my feet to keep the door closed. In all reality if they wanted to my feet wouldn't have kept them from getting to me. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing. Eric and Godric stood patiently yet uneasy on the other side of the door. I rolled over on the floor, laying on my back, I began to gently rub my stomach in circles and I started to sing. The sickness and pain I had been experiencing vanished within moments. I smiled while tears flowed from my eyes freely.

Whispering. "It's gonna be alright. Everything's going to be fine, my little one." I could have swore at that moment I heard a cooing sound coming from my stomach.

I waited a moment longer then sat up feeling like I gained enough strength I arose to my feet and reached for the doorknob. I was greeted with the concerned faces of Eric and Godric.

"I'm fine guys. I promise." I said pushing myself up on my tippy toes to kiss Eric. "Don't we have a plane to catch?"


	22. An Ancient Beginning

AN Note: First I would like to give a huge thanks to WWEchica for editing this chapter for me. Secondly, I would thank you, the readers, for all of you reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

"A plane? In your condition?" Eric asked.

I let a chuckle escape my lips. "I'm pregnant, not breakable."

"You're still human." He smiled. "So to me, my dear, you are breakable. Fragile. Might as well be made of porcelain," he added as if to patronize me.

I walked over to the bed were Eric was sitting. I pushed him back a bit and managed to pull myself up and on to his lap. "Made of porcelain, huh?" I leaned in and kissed his forehead, starting a trail of kisses that ended at his mouth.

Deep in the kiss I was planting on him, he managed to mutter, "Mmmmhmmm."

He swung me to the side and laid me on the bed. He was on top of me in a split second. "We have a plane to catch, sir," I stated pushing him off of me. Normally – if I hadn't been right – there's no way that I would have been able to push him off of me so easily.

Godric appeared in the door. "I guess our plans are still on?"

Smiling, I sat up on one elbow and nodded in his direction.

His eyes fixed on me. _Child you have to tell him what you want. _My eyes shot up and over in his direction. _Explain it to him. He'll understand._

I dropped my elbow and laid flat against the bed. Sure, that was easy for him to say (well, think). Here I am, pregnant, and a sick mess for the time being. And Godric wants me to tell Eric that I want Godric to be my maker… yeah, that should go over quite well. I felt Godric's eyes piercing my head. I leaned back further and looked at him. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. Maybe Eric _would_ understand. After all, I was going to be birthing his child. Eric finished packing, while Godric and I waited in the living room. Godric and I were talking about plans for when were returned to Shreveport . I was hoping Godric would stay with us. God knows there is plenty of room in that huge house of Eric's. We gathered the suitcases by the door, and I was warned that if I touched one, it would be the last thing I did. I laughed to myself.

We huddled into the elevator and headed for the loading area. The airport shuttle was idling near the front door. Eric lifted me into the coffin before climbing in himself. Godric then climbed into his coffin for our flight. I just prayed that I wouldn't get sick while we were in flight to our next destination. I laid my head on Eric's chest and slowed my breathing.

Once we had been loaded into the van, I opened my mouth. "Eric?" I questioned in the darkness.

"Yes, my love?" Eric asked as he stroked my back.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "We need to talk."

He shifted beneath me. "About?"

"My turning. I've been thinking about it a lot for the past day or two." I placed my hand on his cheek, using my thumb to caress his face.

"Yes, my love?" He egged me to continue.

Exasperating a deep breath, I began. "I want Godric to be my maker." Pausing, I felt tears well up in my eyes. "It's not that I don't love you or trust you. I just feel that with Godric as my maker, our relationship would be on even ground. It's only fair."

A few long minutes passed, and Eric still didn't move. The tears began freely coursing down my face. He reached down and cupped my face, using his thumbs to wipe my tears away. "If that's your wish, then so be it. You are after all pregnant with my child." I felt his face quickly turn into a smile.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not gonna lie. I thought it'd be harder for you to accept."

He bent down and kissed me. "I'm more understanding than you could believe." He stroked my face. "Especially when it comes to you. Sleep now, my love. When you wake, we'll be at our last destination before we head home."

I slowly drifted into a coma-like state. Everything was rather peaceful and serene. That was until about three hours into the flight. My body began violently shaking, yet again. This time worse than before. I gasped for air as I felt like I was drowning. Eric was awakened by the commotion going on in our coffin. He quickly pulled his phone out his pocket to check the time. It was around five pm. He threw the lid off the coffin. He stepped out, then turned around and reached in for me. He gently placed me on the floor of the cargo bay, trying not to freak out. Quickly, he knocked on Godric's coffin, and was at my side seconds later. Godric flew out of his coffin and headed for the main cabin of the plane. He returned moments later with a doctor. My body was seizing. The doctor directed Eric and Godric to stand back. My eyes were rapidly moving around and I came face to face with this doctor.

It was Dr. Ludwig, a staple at Fangtasia. She was there whenever she was need to heal a fangbanger or vampire's pet . I'm guessing Eric had offered her a hefty payment to take care of me while I was pregnant. I blacked out awhile. When I came to it was sever-thirty, Dr. Ludwig had hooked me up to an IV.

"Am I gonna be okay, doc?" I choked out in a raspy low voice.

"Well, now, that depends," the dwarf-like doctor started, "How long you plan to carry this thing?"

I felt my stomach send sharp pains throughout my body. The baby wasn't happy and neither was I. I sat up, despite how excruciating it was, and found myself at eye level with Dr. Ludwig.

"I plan on carrying this CHILD until it is time for me to have it." I paused as tears rolled down my cheeks. The pains started to slowly decrease. "Do you understand?"

Before Dr. Ludwig could answer, Eric stepped in. "Giselle you can't put yourself in danger like this. I won't have it!"

Swallowing a few more tears, I whispered, "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and I can't give up on our child. There's no telling if or when I could get pregnant again, and once I'm turned, it will never happen."

Godric's eyes were intently fixed on me. He placed his hand on Eric's shoulder – without words telling Eric that he had to accept this.

"Well then… there's no telling if you'll be okay or not. But I'll do my best to keep you alive," Dr. Ludwig stated as she started to gather the tools that were spread around me on the floor. Once she had her bag together, she reached out and checked my vitals. "I'm gonna remove the IV now. You should be okay for the time being."

She slowly removed the IV, and then covered the punctured spot with a bandage before the blood could show. Eric picked me up and carried me to the cabin of the plane. He laid me on a seat by a window. I looked out and below us saw a sprawling countryside cloaked in darkness. Even then, it still looked gorgeous.

Eric, taking his rightful place next to me, leaned in and whispered in my ear, "This is where it all began." We sat in silence for a few moments with our fingers laced together, when I felt the sudden urge to hit the bathroom. I quickly rose to my feet and shuffled toward the bathroom. Once inside with the door locked, I hunched over the toilet and began throwing up. Once the fit stopped, I sat down on the floor with my back against the wall and started rubbing my stomach.

"Baby," I started in low soothing voice, "This has got to stop." I paused for a moment. I felt a movement, as if I had the baby's attention. "You're killing me," I continued, tears freely flowing, "I love you more than anything, but I need you to stop the sickness. If not, they'll try and take you away from me. And I don't want that." I felt a little fist run the length of the bump that had started showing. I whispered, "Thank you." I gripped the edge of the sink and pulled myself to my feet.

Managing to fix myself a little in the mirror, I gave a smile. I wiggled my way back to the aisle in which Godric and Eric sat gracefully. The plane ride only lasted about another hour or two. Touching down on the tarmac of yet another foreign country, I grinned to myself. I had become more traveled in the past few weeks than I had been in my 23 years on this planet. A group of very intriguing vampires greeted us once we were off of the plane.

Standing sandwiched between Godric and Eric, I looked up at the elder vampire in question. Godric whispered, "These are some of the oldest vampires in the world. Though none are nearly as old as I." He smiled down at me, before adding, "You'll be safe. I swear it."

"Godric! Eric! It's been many centuries," said the thick-accented, short, stocky brunette woman at the center of the gathering. She turned her sights on me and asked, "Hmmm who do we have here?"

"Aradea. Still beautiful after all these years," Eric cordially responded, "This here is Giselle. My…" He paused, looking for the right wording for what we were, "She's to be my wife." Breathing deeply, he was thinking about whether or not to tell them about my pregnancy. He decided he better before they found on their own. "She's also the mother of my child," he added placing his hand over my stomach.

Aradea, who was the clear leader and authority of this nest, stared in amazement. Godric broke the few moments of silence, "Atheos." He nodded towards the tallest, scariest one of the bunch. "It's been too long."

"A lifetime, brother," the vamp now known as Atheos responded.

"Come. We have a lot to catch up on. First, we'll get you situated," Aradea stated moving swiftly towards a fleet of cars. There were enough to accommodate the fleet of vampires she had in tow.

We joined Aradea in her vehicle. The silence didn't last too long.

"How are you adapting to this… way of life?" Aradea asked, trying not to sound as judgmental as she was. _This air breather, Eric's? It's hard to believe that the ancient Viking who had once killed entire villages of people, before my very eyes, could be in love. Especially with someone like that._

I tensed a bit; Godric sensed it, placing his hand over mine. "Very easily. I've spent a number of years living with Godric." I smiled. "Never really had a problem with it." I was hoping my answer would satisfy Aradea.

"If Godric cares for you, then you must be something extraordinary." Her picturesque face shone in the moonlight.

"She is. You could say I've taken her in as my own," he grinned through the tension.

"I see," she added._ She really must be something._

After a lengthy casual conversation – at least, as casual as conversation was between vampires – we arrived at what could only be described as a castle. Stepping out of the car with Eric's assistance, he whispered in my ear, "This was the first nest Godric and I were a part of after my turning." I was learning more about both of them as we went along.

As gracefully as I could, I strode into the castle by Eric's side. Money and wealth were not shy in this place. Stone archways lined the stairs up to an elaborate wooden door. To say I was in awe would have been an understatement. I picked my jaw up off of the floor and moved swiftly by Eric's side. We entered a grand foyer, windows draped with rich panels, chairs covered in ancient yet pristine fabrics, and antique wood from one end of the "house" to the other.

Godric nudged me a little to snap me out a state of amazement. Shaking my head, I fell right in tow with the group that was moving quickly throughout the house. We came to stop at what could have passed as a gallery. And there, on the wall, was a painting of Eric and me (in our past life, of course). I choked up a bit, swallowing back the tears that began welling up. At that moment, Aradea snapped her neck towards me, eyes wide in shock. It hit her that that was me in the painting with Eric. She floated effortlessly over to me.

"That's why I recognized you," she said eyeing me up and down, "You're Josephine. I wonder…do you posses the talent you had then?"

I looked stunned. _She may not be leaving here. _Aradea was a strong transmitter.


	23. The End?

A/N: Sorry for taking FOREVER with the update. But here's the new chapter hope you like it!

Comments appreciated.

Listening to Aradea's thoughts made my muscles tighten. Eric felt this under his grip.

_My love, whatever it is, you must remain calm. They cannot and should not know of your gift. _Eric warned.

Heeding his warning I allowed my body to relax and held my hand over my stomach. Much to my surprise Aradea didn't seem to notice the exchange between Eric and I. Godric placed his hand on my shoulder. I relaxed even more under his palm. Aradea continued her little trek down the hall of paintings and statues. Further down the hall we entered another large gathering area in which the walls were riddled with doors.

Aradea turned and lifted her hand and pointed to the door third from her right. "You will find that room more than adequate for," she paused, "your needs." Eric and Godric both gave her a nod out of respect. "Your doctor has been settled into the guest corridors in the back. So take some time to get yourselves settled, then we'll meet in the great hall," she stated nodding towards the large double doors on the other side of her. Godric and Eric both gave a single nod and I quickly followed suit.

Eric opened the door with little effort. Creaking open, the door revealed a grand room that featured no windows. Even though the room was beautiful I got an erie feeling from this place. I hadn't quite put my finger on it yet out there was something strange going on here. I plopped down on the large bed in the center of the room and looked around as Eric and Godric arranged the suitcases along the wall.

Keeping my voice low and as steady as I could, "There's something weird about this place."

"Giselle you're just not used to vampires quite like these," Eric stated trying to assure me that it was just me overreacting.

Godric looked over at me and gave me a warm encouraging smile and I felt a little more at ease, though something still seemed a little off to me about this place. Sitting on the bed for a minute holding my stomach I couldn't help but to smile. Joyful tears began welling up in my eyes, I quickly wiped them away and slithered off of the bed into the bathroom located on the left side of the room. I stood in front of the full length mirror that rested against the wall opposite of the door. Turning sideways I caressed the now fully protruding stomach that held my child. It had only been a matter of days yet I looked like I was about seven months pregnant. I stripped down and turned the extravagant shower on and slid in. While standing under the soothing hot stream of water I felt Eric's presence. He stepped into the shower behind me. I smiled to myself. He wrapped his arms around me easing his hands over my belly, while resting there the baby gave a hard kick. I giggled even though it hurt. Eric was in shock. Though that didn't stop him. He lowered his head to my neck and inhaled. Twisting around I faced him. Now there was a rather large bump between us. Looking down I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Maybe we should wait," I stated looking down at my stomach.

His fangs were fully extended, "But you smell so intoxicating." I felt my face turn red. He could make me blush with the littlest compliment. "Are you blushing?"

My hand rose and make a wet smacking noise when it met his arm, "Shut up." I turned to finish washing up, seeing as we had to meet Aradea. Eric washed my back though I could tell he wished there was more to this shower than just being a shower. I could feel it against my back.

I stepped out of the shower to notice that Eric had laid clothes out for me, an outfit I had never seen. "You're to large for most of your other clothes now." My face dropped. His stone face turned ridged. He opened his mouth to speak again.

I held my hand up to silence him. I threw my newly acquired clothes on and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Eric standing there naked. Modesty never being a strong suit of his he walked out behind me.

"I have said something that has upset you?" He questioned as he leaned against the door frame.

He knew very well what he said and I wasn't going to remind him.

_Child you must forgive him._ Godric injected into my brain with the corners of his mouth turned up into a grin.

Okay so I was being a little hormonal but being pregnant tends to do that.

"Godric," I began as I walked towards him, "there's something wrong here. I don't like the feeling I get being here."

He reached his hand out and took mine. "If you are not comfortable being here we'll leave tomorrow night," he calmly stated, "after all you should probably be home when this little one arrives," he placed his hand over my stomach and the baby stopped moving. I stood still for a moment waiting to see what would happen. All of the sudden I felt a tiny hand gently press against interior of my womb to mirror the placement of Godric's hand. I couldn't help but to smile.

Eric had disappeared into the bathroom and reemerged fully clothed. He walked over and took my hand. I reached up and kissed him before we left the room. We walked down the hall toward what would under normal human conditions be considered the dining room. Walking into the extravagant room I observed only two other humans. This was a surprise seeing as I thought that the old vampires in this nest detested humans. Maybe it was just me. Walking hand and hand with Eric we made our way to the table. I held my stomach because I felt the baby moving more and more as we approached the waiting vampires. Eric pulled a chair out next to the smallest vampire in the room and motioned for me to take a seat next to her. Sitting amongst the rather strange vampires and even stranger humans I felt rather uneasy. Keeping a smile upon my face I tried to "listen" in. Nothing. One of the humans was a witch, so I assumed that she placed a spell to block the minds in the room from me. The gathering in the dining hall seemed to drag on and on and on. I was growing rather tried as dawn approached. Around four-thirty in the morning the decided to call it a night and parted ways for different rooms throughout the castle. Godric, Eric and I climbed into our beds and all of us passed out rather quickly. I was sound asleep for a good portion of the morning, until hunger hit and hit hard. The baby began doing what felt like summersaults in my stomach. I eased out of the bed as quickly as I could, threw a pair of Eric's sweatpants on and a beater and headed for the kitchen. As I made my way through the house I noticed that everyone else seemed to be dead to the world, which was fine with me. I walked slowly ensuring that I would not disturb any of the castles inhabitants. Finding my way to the kitchen I reached for the refrigerator door. Inside, the shelves were stocked mostly with true blood. I managed to find some fresh fruit, which I'm guessing was for whatever humans did live amongst the nest of vampires. While shifting through the fruit looking for something that would satisfy my hunger, I heard the floor creaking. I didn't thinking anything of it because I was in old castle. Just seconds later I blacked out.

I woke up to the sounds of a baby crying. I was cold, it was very damp, what felt like rocks were digging in my back. But none of that mattered compared to the excruciating pain I was in. The pain was centered at my stomach. Barely able to move my arms I reached down and placed my hand over where my stomach. It was wet, but not with water or sweat, it was blood. Tears rolled out of my eyes. The baby was still crying then it hit me, it was my child that lay on the floor feet away from me crying. I couldn't move to check on it. My heart was literally breaking. Crying uncontrollably I began trying to crawl toward the crying child and the light at the opening of the cave we were in, but the pain was too much. I began to think I was going to die there. I passed back out.


End file.
